Returning Home
by xxPaperHeartsBleedxx
Summary: Slightly AU for certain reasons.Dom and Mia's sister comes home to find someone she doesn't expect in the house she grew up in.Antoinette deals with this the only way she knows how.She never thougth that returning home would be this hard. HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

* 2 ½ years ago*  
  
Antoinette James was walking through the prison with the  
guard escorting her. She had come to see one of her  
closest friends, Roman Pierce, who had been in for about  
two years. Smoothing out the light green tank top and  
stone washed jeans she had worn; she followed the guard  
into the conference room where she knew Rome would be  
waiting for her. Sitting down and tossing her long,  
wavy, blonde hair over her shoulder and picked up the  
receiver.  
"Hey Rome what's up with you?" she asked smiling at him.  
"Hey Anni, you do realize that's kind of a dumb question  
don't you?" He asked her looking at her smugly.  
"Shut up, Roman. I only asked because I care about you,  
dumbass."  
"Oh that hurts. I think you're gonna break my heart." He  
said trying not to laugh. Antoinette responded to this  
by sticking her tongue out at him. "So what brings you  
here? You usually only visit every other week, and here  
you are two weeks in a row."  
"Well Brian had a double shift to work an-" She began  
but was quickly cut off.  
"You still haven't dropped his ass yet? When are you  
gonna see that he ain't good for you?" He asked trying  
hard to believe what she was saying.  
"Rome you need to chill out, alright?" She said, the  
irritation of having this conversation repeatedly  
showing in her voice.  
"I'm not gonna chill out Anni. He's the god damn reason  
I'm even in here." He said getting angry because of the  
way she was defending him.  
"Brian's not the reason you in here Rome. It was you  
own fucking fault and you need to start owning up to  
your damn responsibilities!"  
"Listen Antoinette," he said using her whole first name  
to stress his point, "One of these days he's gonna hurt  
you, and you'll see what I'm talking about. I just  
don't want that for you girlie."  
"Rome, he won't hurt me, he loves me okay? And when he  
finds out we're going to have a baby he's just gonna  
love me all the more."  
"Wait, hold up a minute! Did you just say that you're  
going to have a baby?"  
"Did I stutter?"  
"So you're telling me there's gonna be a mini-you  
running around soon?"  
"Or a mini-Brian. You know it could look like him."  
"I don't think so. The baby'll take after you."  
How do you know that, huh?"  
"Cause number one, you couldn't have an ugly kid, and  
number two, you're a hella lot better looking than Brian  
and anything less than a carbon copy of you wouldn't do  
you justice as it's mother."  
"Aww that's sweet. And just for the record, I would  
hope you find me more attractive than Brian, or has the  
prison life gotten to ya?"  
"Ha ha you're real funny." Rome said dryly.  
"I thought it was." She said grinning at him through the  
glass. At that moment the guard called to the two of  
them,  
"Miss James, Pierce, You've got a minute left." Waving  
at the guard to let him know they heard, Antoinette  
turned back to Rome.  
"Well I guess we should wrap this up."  
"Yeah you're right. Take care of yourself and that baby  
alright?"  
"Okay Rome I will, I promise." She said crossing her  
heart.  
"I'm serious, and Anni, if he hurts you I'll kick his  
ass." He told her.  
"Okay Rome. Well I've gotta go so I'll talk to you  
later."  
"Bye girlie."  
With that Antoinette set the receiver down, waved  
goodbye to Rome, and followed the guard through the  
doors and back to freedom. She hated going to the  
prison. She felt like she was constantly being stared  
at by the inmates, and it freaked her out a little. She  
did it anyways though because she knew that Rome needed  
her. His mom didn't live in the state any more and  
wasn't able to visit so she was all that he had. As she  
made it over to her hot pink RX-7, she couldn't help but  
think about how Brian was going to react when she told  
him they were having a baby. 'He'll be perfectly fine  
with it,' she told herself, 'Maybe a little shocked but  
that's gotta be expected. Hell I was shocked when I  
found out.' Closing her car door, she put the keys in  
the ignition, and listened to the engine purr. If there  
had been one thing she had inherited from her family  
back in L.A. it had been their love for cars and the  
need for speed. She remembered being afraid of cars for  
the longest time after her dad had died. It had been so  
bad that she had refused to be in a car traveling over  
fifty miles per hour. That was until she'd met Rome and  
Brian, they had reintroduced her to the world that she  
loved and had missed so much. They'd also help her get  
over the loss of losing her father even if they didn't  
know it.  
After driving the hour and a half it took her to get  
home, she pulled into her parking spot, turned the  
engine off, grabbed her purse and walked to her  
apartment expecting to find Brian there since his shift  
had ended and hour ago. Unlocking and opening the door,  
she set her keys and purse on the small table next to  
the door.  
"Bri, I'm home baby." Antoinette called through the  
apartment. "Brian are you here?"  
Not hearing the shower running she decided to look in  
their bedroom. When she couldn't find him in there she  
looked in the kitchen, which was the only other room  
that you couldn't see into when you walked in the door.  
Seeing that he wasn't in the kitchen she decided to get  
something to drink. Taking the orange juice out of the  
refrigerator, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and  
just as she was about to take a drink she noticed the  
piece of paper lying on the counter, Brian's messy  
scrawl on it. Sitting her glass back down she picked up  
the note and read it. After Antoinette had finished  
reading the note she reread it again. The phrases that  
stuck out the most in her mind were 'I'm leaving',  
'Don't know if I'm coming back', and 'Don't try to call,  
or even contact me'. With all these thoughts running  
through her mind, Antoinette sunk to the ground with two  
thoughts, and they were 'Rome was right', and 'What's  
Dom gonna say when he finds out?'.  
  
A/N: Hey!! Like I said in the Summary this is slightly  
Alternate Universe because Brian never hooks it up with  
Mia like in the first movie because that would just be  
nasty. Hope you enjoy reading this and if ya want to  
drop me a line. Gotta go now. Bye 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
*Present Time*  
  
She couldn't believe it. There was just no way  
possible it could be true. Her brother had just called  
her and asked her to come visit her family back in Los  
Angeles. When Antoinette had picked up the phone she  
had expected it to be her aunt, or even Rome maybe,  
since he hadn't made his weekly phone call yet. Never  
in a million years had she expected it to be the one and  
only Dominic Toretto, she hadn't talked to anyone back  
home since she had called and told them that she was  
pregnant. She could still remember the anger in her  
brother's voice when she had told him. He had been so  
disappointed in her, and when she found out the father  
of her baby had left her he had been absolutely livid.  
Since that day she had only heard anything about her  
family through her Aunt Marissa and Uncle Robert.  
Since Brian had left her, Antoinette had changed her  
name back to Toretto instead of keeping her aunt and  
uncle's last name, which she had taken when she had  
moved to Barstow. She had also given birth to a  
beautiful little girl, named Thalia Arianne Toretto, who  
was her whole life. Thalia was an exact replica of  
Antoinette when she was that age, just as Roman had  
predicted. The only difference between them was their  
eyes; while Antoinette had clear, crystal blue eyes,  
Thalia had the same beautiful, ocean blue eyes as her  
father. Rome had just gotten out of prison two months  
before when she had Thalia. He'd been amazing and  
stayed with her throughout the whole labor only leaving  
to get her something to drink or go to the bathroom.  
Knowing that she had a friend who would go through all  
that with her had always made Antoinette feel like she  
mattered to someone. Sure she knew that her aunt and  
uncle would do anything for her, but it just wasn't the  
same as it had been with Brian, and even Dom, Mia, and  
the rest of team DT.  
She had always felt completely comfortable with them  
growing up, even though she hadn't looked like her  
brother and sister. While all the Toretto's had caramel  
colored skin, and dark hair, well except for Dom who  
didn't have hair at all, Antoinette had red-blonde hair,  
and fair skin that would only get a light tan, but  
luckily didn't freckle. Even that was explainable  
though. When she was a baby her biological mother  
hadn't wanted her so she put her up for adoption, Mr.  
and Mrs. Toretto had been trying to have another baby  
around then but were soon told that it wasn't possible.  
Finding out that a woman she worked with was pregnant  
and giving the baby up for adoption, Mrs. Toretto had  
asked her to consider herself and her husband for  
potential parents. The woman agreed and after many  
interviews and appointments with possible parents had  
decided that the Toretto's were the best people to raise  
her baby, and a few months later they came home with a  
baby girl.  
Walking into her daughter's room she stood in the  
doorway for a minute just watching her playing with her  
toys. She couldn't believe how amazing her little girl  
was at times. Always concerned about how her mother  
was, Thalia was always asking if she was okay, and  
listened when her mother told her it was time for bed,  
or a bath, or to put her toys away. Sensing someone  
else was in the room Thalia turned around and looked at  
her mother, with wide curious eyes.  
"Hi Mommy." She said smiling up at Antoinette.  
"Hey baby, mommy wants to ask you something." Antoinette  
said kneeling down next to her daughter.  
"Otay, what Mommy?"  
"How would you feel about going on a vacation soon?"  
"Really?!?" she asked pronouncing her L like a W, "Where  
to?"  
"To Los Angeles, to go see you Uncle Dom and Aunt Mia."  
She said anticipating her daughter's next question.  
"Otay, when are we leavin'?"  
"In a few days, so I have time to get off work and we  
have time to get everything ready."  
"Tay, I dunna go and pack now." And with that Thalia got  
up from the floor and headed over to her dresser.  
Realizing that her daughter was serious, Antoinette  
quickly got up and followed her daughter. Grabbing her  
around the waist and twirled her around in the air and  
then plopped down on the bed.  
"Talli what do you say we wait a couple of days so your  
clothes don't get wrinkled?"  
"But Mommy I wanna pack now." The little girl said  
sticking out her lower lip and pouting cutely.  
"I know sweetie, but we don't want your clothes  
wrinkled, and that's what is gonna happen if we pack  
them now."  
"Fine, but do you promise I can pack 'em soon?" She  
asked with hopeful eyes.  
"I promise. Now what do you want for dinner?"  
"Umm... how 'bout umm... chicken!"  
"Alright, sounds good to me." And with that she grabbed  
Thalia's hand and headed towards the kitchen.  
A few days later they were on their way to L.A... The  
hardest part about leaving had been convincing her aunt  
that they would be fine. She had been adamant that  
Antoinette called as soon as they reached the house and  
to make sure that they called everyday, as well as right  
before they left to come home. After convincing her  
aunt that they'd be fine and nothing was going to happen  
that she couldn't handle, she had hurried and gotten  
everything ready for the trip. Now with their suitcases  
in the back, they got in the car, which had been dubbed  
by Rome as the BarbieMobile since Antoinette had painted  
it hot pink, and drove away from Barstow. A few hours  
later, including bathroom and gas stops, plus a lunch  
break they entered the grand city of Los Angeles,  
California. Suddenly Antoinette's cell phone rang,  
causing her to jump. After calming herself down she  
picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello? Aunt Marissa if this is you we just got in the  
city limits, so chill out."  
"Hey girlie, nice to know you can mistake me for your  
aunt." Said a deep voice through the line.  
"Rome!" She squealed loudly into the phone.  
"Ow. Damn chill out. What are you trying to do make me  
go deaf?"  
"Sorry. Where have you been? You know Talli's mad at  
you, you didn't call this week."  
"I know I'm sorry. I wanted surprise you though. And to  
answer your question I'm in L.A. right now."  
"No shit?!? I 'm driving down Highway 5 as we speak."  
"Good then we can get together sooner than I thought  
we'd be able to."  
"Yeah call me later. Right now I'm on my way to my  
brother's house."  
"Did he call you?"  
"Yeah kinda shocking ain't it? I 'bout passed out when I  
realized it was him."  
"So he's finally pulled the stick out of his ass and  
wants to see you and Talli?"  
"Yeah I guess you could say that. So yeah I gotta go  
cuz I'ma be at the house soon."  
"Alright, I'll talk to ya later. Oh and tell that  
gorgeous daughter of yours that I love and miss her  
much."  
"Oh so you don't love me, and you haven't missed me  
either. Gee makes me feel real special."  
"It should."  
"Shut up!"  
"I'm gonna shut this down now, cause we both know that  
it could easily go on for hours."  
"Aww, you know I love ya. See ya soon. Bye."  
"Bye Sexy." And with those parting words they hung up  
their phones.  
Pulling off the highway, she headed towards the  
neighborhood she had spent nearly all of her life in.  
Driving around the familiar place, she soaked in every  
detail. Antoinette could recall the last time she had  
been here and all the events that took place that had  
caused it to be the last time she had been there.  
It had been two weeks after her fifteenth birthday and  
she had gone to the races with Dom and her dad.  
Antoinette was so excited about going to the races; she  
hadn't been to one since her mom died a year before, she  
usually stayed with Mia at home. Five minutes before  
the race started she walked up to her father's car which  
he was standing next to talking to one of the mechanics.  
"Hey Daddy." She said smiling at him.  
"Hey Tiny, why aren't you with Dom and Vince?" He asked  
looking at his youngest daughter.  
"I just came to wish you good luck, even though I know  
you don't need it."  
"And why's that?"  
"Cause you're a Toretto. That guarantees that you're  
gonna win." Antoinette answered confidently, causing him  
to laugh. After his laughter subsided Tony Toretto  
looked at his daughter and said,  
"Alright Tiny, get back to the boys. And if I win this  
race it'll be for you."  
"Okay Daddy. And of course you'll win. Like I said  
you're a Toretto. I love you Daddy."  
She didn't know those would be the last words she ever  
said to her father. As Linder clipped his bumper and  
her father's car spun out of control, Antoinette found  
herself screaming, and it only intensified as the car  
burst into flames.  
"NO!" She screamed tears streaming down her face, as she  
heard him screaming, "No! Somebody help him, PLEASE!"  
Dominic had stood there staring in shock and holding her  
back, as she fought to get to the burning car. As she  
finally got free from her brother, she hopped over the  
guard rail, and raced to where the once burning car had  
been put out and was now smoking, Dom and Vince close  
behind. As they pulled her father's charred and badly  
burned body from the wreckage she began crying even  
harder. When she turned to run away from the scene, not  
able to be in the presence of her father's lifeless  
body, she found her brother and his best friend standing  
behind her. Antoinette immediately flung her arms  
around her brother and cried into his shoulder. Knowing  
that his sister needed him to be strong for her, he  
looked down at the top of her head, and blinked back the  
tears that had started to form in his own eyes. A week  
later when Dom saw Kenny Linder and lost it Antoinette  
had been at the garage with him. When she walked  
outside and saw him beating the hell out of Linder, she  
quickly ran over to him and tried to pull him off.  
"Dominic! STOP! Please Dom, PLEASE. He's not worth it!"  
That was what had caused Dom to stop beating on Linder.  
Looking at what he'd done, he looked up at his baby  
sister; tears running down her face, something that  
seemed to be a regular occurrence lately, and said in a  
low quite voice,  
"Tiny, go call 911."  
After Dom was convicted for nearly killing Linder and  
shipped off to LomPoc, social services had decided that,  
even with Leon, Letty, Vince and Jesse there to help,  
Mia wasn't capable of raising her for the next three  
years, until she was eighteen. She was just lucky that  
she had been sent to her Mother's sister and her  
husband. After moving in with them they all decided it  
would be best to change her last name so as to avoid  
questions when she returned to school that fall. Slowly  
clearing away the bad memories of that fateful year, she  
pulled into the driveway of a large, white house. 'Well  
here goes nothing' she thought, and after sitting there  
for a few seconds muttered to herself,  
"If I don't get outta this car soon they're gonna  
start to wonder" And swung open the car door and stepped  
out into the warm, California sun. Walking around the  
front of her RX-7, she opened the passenger side door  
and leaned inside.  
"Talli, baby, it's time to wake up. We're here."  
Antoinette whispered, shaking the little girl gently.  
Slowly opening her eyes, Thalia looked up at her mother  
sleepily, and yawned. Laughing lightly, Antoinette  
unbuckled the car seat, and lifted Thalia out of the  
car. Just as she had shut the door to the car, four  
people walked out of the house and looked at her.  
"Can we help you with something?" Asked a tall man, with  
tattoos and a large scar on his left arm.  
"I dunno, Vinny can you?" she asked knowing he'd  
recognize the nickname. She'd been the only one who'd  
ever gotten away with calling him that.  
"Tiny?!? Is that really you?" He asked using the name  
that had been given to her by Dom, Mr. Toretto, and  
himself.  
"No dumbass, it's my ghost." Everyone burst with  
laughter at her comment.  
"That's definitely our Anni." Said Letty, after she had  
stopped laughing, smiling at Antoinette, who was now  
starting to walk towards the porch where everyone was.  
"It's good to have ya back girlie."  
"Yeah we've missed your smartass like crazy girl." Leon  
told her as she finally made her way up the stairs.  
"Aww, I missed ya'll too" Antoinette answered back  
pretending to wipe a fake tear from her eye. "I have  
someone I want you guys to meet," and then looking down  
at Thalia, "My daughter Thalia Arianne Toretto."  
"Hey you guys what's going on out here?" Mia asked,  
appearing in the doorway suddenly. When she got no  
answer she looked around at everyone till her eyes fell  
upon Antoinette. She couldn't believe that her little  
sister, who she hadn't seen in five and a half years.  
"OH MY GOD!" she screamed causing Dom and two other  
people to come running out of the house, and Thalia to  
jerk her head up from where it had been resting on her  
mother's shoulder.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! I hope ya like the story so far. I'm having a blast writing it. I wanna give a huge thanx to my girl Cheer, who read the prologue thingy and said it sounded good. None of ya'll would be reading this with out her. You should all check out her story 'The Ultimate Betrayal'. It's really good and Cheer's a great writer no matter what anyone says. Oh and TheOne if you're gonna hate on this story go right ahead and bring it cuz you know what your words ain't gonna mean a damn thing to me. I love all of ya. Except for TheOne, cuz some of ya will know what I'm talking about. Please Read&Review. Til the next chappie!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Dom had been in the living room with Brian and his  
friend Rome, when they heard Mia scream. They had been  
sitting there, Brian explaining himself and his actions,  
while Dom sat there trying not to become extremely  
angry, hearing the events that taken place a couple  
years ago. Brian immediately stopped talking, and  
looking at each other, got up and rushed outside to see  
what had caused the sudden shriek from Mia. As he got  
to the door he stopped and stood still in the frame.  
Mia was hugging someone he hadn't seen since she was  
fifteen, and he was twenty. His baby sister was finally  
home.  
As Mia released her from the hug she'd had Antoinette  
wrapped in he got to take a better look at her. She  
looked the same in some ways, but he could tell she'd  
changed. Still standing at five feet six inches her  
hair was longer reaching the bottom of her shoulder  
blade in a ponytail. Her muscles were more toned and  
she'd filled out in places he wished she wouldn't of.  
She was wearing a pair of black French terry shorts and  
a white tank top that said 'Playboy' across the chest,  
and white converse tennis shoes with black stars on  
them. Walking up next to Vince and standing next to him  
he asked,  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
"It sure the hell is," Vince said smiling, "And I'm  
guessing you knew she was coming?"  
"Yeah I did. I'm the one who asked her to come back."  
"And you didn't tell us?!?"  
"I figured I would surprise you guys. Which, if Mia's  
screaming was any indication, I was successful in  
doing."  
"Yeah dawg, it was definitely a shock to see Tiny here  
again."  
"Well man, I'ma goes see my baby sister." And with  
that Dom walked away so he was standing a few feet  
behind Antoinette before he said in his loud, booming  
voice with a smile on his face,  
"I see how it is the brother don't get a hug, he just  
gets ignored."  
This caused Antoinette to turn quickly and face him,  
tears of happiness in her eyes. Suddenly, after just  
staring at him for a few seconds, she ran from the spot  
she'd been standing in, talking to Mia, closing the few  
feet between the two of them and jump into her big  
brother's arms. She hadn't realized just how much she'd  
missed everyone until she had seen them all. It was at  
this moment she realized just how happy she was to be  
back. Her emotions getting the better of her, something  
that rarely happened; she burst into tears and cried  
into Dom's shoulder.  
"Dommie," she sobbed, causing him to cringe at the  
old nickname, "I missed you so much. Why couldn't you  
get over your temper tantrum, and call me sooner you big  
ass."  
"Shhh. Tiny don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry.  
I didn't call you sooner cuz I figured you just might  
decide that you weren't gonna forgive me. I know hold  
you hold grudges girlie, and I just wanted to make sure  
I was on your good side again. You're pretty damn scary  
when you're pissed off you know." After he said this  
she pulled away from him and looked him straight in the  
eyes as he put her down, wondering how he could think  
she was still mad at him after all this time had passed.  
Thinking he had just signed his own death certificate,  
and that she was getting ready to go off on him, he  
braced himself for the worst. That was why he was in  
total shock when she said what she did next,  
"Dominic Anthony Toretto! Don't you ever say anything  
like that! And take that look off your face I'm not  
gonna hit ya, dumbass. I wasn't ever truly mad at you.  
I know you were just disappointed in me. I know you  
didn't mean any of it, you were just caught up in the  
moment."  
Dom had a look of total shock on his face. 'Maybe  
motherhood's been good on her,' he couldn't help but  
think, 'She seems to have learned to control that temper  
of hers.' His jaw was still hanging open a second  
later, when Antoinette decided that she would close it  
for him. So, taking her index finger, she put it under  
his chin and pushed up. After his mouth was closed she  
looked up at him, and with a mischievous little grin  
known to cause trouble, said,  
"Ya know Dommie, the fish look really doesn't work for  
you." And tried to take off running, but was stopped by  
Vince and Leon, who grabbed her arms and held on to her  
until Dom got to them. Then grabbing her around the  
waist, and lifting her over his shoulder, Dom walked  
down the steps and around the house to the pool they had  
just had installed a month before. Seeing what he was  
about to do, Antoinette struggled against him even more.  
"Dom, No! Please? Don't, pretty please?!? Dom?!?" She  
begged, hoping he'd put her down.  
"And what's in it for me, huh?" He asked her, not  
thinking she'd be able to come up with anything.  
"I'll let you meet your niece." She said smiling  
triumphantly. She knew she had won. 'Damn it.' Dom  
thought. She had him and she knew it. He couldn't wait  
to meet his niece, he'd seen her on the porch and  
couldn't help letting his heart grow warmer looking at  
her; she was adorable.  
"Alright, you win." He said relenting, adding as he sat  
her back on the ground, near the edge of the pool, "But  
you know that was low, using my own niece against me.  
"I'm sorry, but I had to save myself. You were gonna  
throw me in the pool." She said as everyone else came  
around to the back of the house to see what was going  
on, Thalia in the arms of one of the men who had walked  
out with Dom, when Mia screamed. As Dom stood there,  
his back to the pool, Antoinette came and stood in front  
of him. Looking at him she stood on her tip toes,  
kissed him on the cheek and said 'I love you', and  
pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds she pulled  
away from him, and with laughter in her eyes, said,  
"But I still gotta do this." With that she pushed him in  
the pool, ducking and stepping back before he could grab  
her to pull her in too. Turning on her heel she ran  
towards the group, who had been standing behind her  
laughing. Then hiding behind Vince and Leon she said in  
a voice, that was threatening to lose control and burst  
with laughter,  
"Hide me." Then Thalia, who had gotten out of the man's  
hold, came and stood next to her as Dom walked up to  
them, water dripping off him every time he moved. This  
caused a whole new fit of laughter from Antoinette,  
Letty, and Mia, even Thalia was giggling. As the guys  
struggled to keep straight faces and not fall over  
laughing, Dom said,  
"Really funny, Antoinette."  
We thought it was." She said, grinning at him from her  
place between Leon and Vince's shoulder. Then picking  
up Thalia, she walked in the house, and a few minutes  
later came back out with a towel and handed it to her  
brother.  
"Here, you look like you could use this."  
"I wouldn't need it if it weren't for your ass." And as  
soon as that left his mouth you could hear a sharp  
intake of breath. All eyes turned to Thalia, and  
looking up at her mother innocently, she said,  
"He said a bad word." Causing everyone, except for Dom  
Antoinette, and Thalia to laugh.  
"But your mommy said a bad word earlier." Dom reasoned  
with his niece.  
"She's mommy though. Mommy's allowed to say bad words  
sometimes." The small girl said looking at her uncle  
with a serious, albeit innocent look on her face.  
Antoinette, deciding now was as good a time as any,  
interrupted the two from continuing their conversation,  
saying,  
"Talli I want you to meet your Uncle Dom. Say 'Hi'."  
"Hi Uncle Dom." She said looking up at him shyly.  
"Hey there cutie. What's your name?" He asked her.  
"Thalia Arianne Toretto." She said in a voice that made  
Mia and Letty say 'Aww', pronouncing her L's and R's  
like W's, and looking proud about knowing her full name.  
Then getting down from her mother's arms she walked  
over to a man and looked back saying with an excited  
look about her, "Look Mommy! Uncle Room is here!"  
This caught Antoinette's attention immediately, and  
looking up at the man that her daughter was standing  
next to, found it actually was her best friend.  
"Roman Pierce! What the hell are you doing here?!?" She  
said walking up to him and hugging him.  
"Tiny, you know him?" Dom asked his baby sister, eying  
the man she was hugging suspiciously.  
"Yeah, he's one of my best friends. I met him when I  
moved in with Uncle Robert and Aunt Marissa."  
"Oh, right."  
"God Dom, you really should think about not shaving your  
head anymore. I think the baldness is making you lose  
brain cells daily."  
"Ha-ha, Look at that guys we got us a comedian here."  
"Aww thanks bubba," she said, calling him bubba, because  
it had been her first word when she was a baby and she  
knew it got on his nerves, "But really, I'm not that  
talented."  
"Damn that was harsh Anni, no one's called him that  
since he got back from Lompoc." Vince said, chuckling.  
'Dom hasn't realized how much he's gonna have to deal  
with now," he thought to himself, 'She's definitely got  
more attitude now. I pity the person who pisses her  
off.'  
"It's about time someone knocked him off his high  
horse," she answered, "And I think I'm the perfect  
person to do the job. I need to get him back for all  
the years of teasing I had to put up with."  
"I never teased you," Dom said defensively, "I only  
tormented."  
"And dictated, and yelled, and ordered, and chased with  
worms, and I could go on but I think that proves my  
point." She shot back.  
"Who killed spiders for you, huh?"  
"Fine, ya got me there, but it wasn't always you.  
Sometimes Daddy did it for me, so HA!" She said sticking  
her tongue out at him.  
"True but you know I was easier on you than I was on  
Mia."  
"Only cause mom and dad yelled at you every time you  
made me cry. And they were easier on you when you  
picked on Mia."  
"Exactly. So thank you Little Sister for hand over your  
share to me." Mia said putting her two cents in.  
"You're so very welcome Big Sister dear."  
"You can tell that they're siblings," Rome said  
listening to them, "The bicker at each other."  
"Shut up, Roman! I do not bicker. Old people bicker and  
I'm not old." Antoinette said to him.  
"Fine you don't bicker. You bitch."  
"Uncle Room!" Thalia exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"Sorry Lil' Bit." He said, looking sincerely apologetic.  
  
"It's Otay. I forgive you." She answered and hugged him,  
to show she was telling the truth.  
"So girlie, what's been up with you lately?" Letty asked  
putting her arm around Antoinette's shoulders.  
"Oh not a whole lot. Go to work, pick up Talli from  
Aunt Marissa's, go home, cook dinner, get her ready for  
bed, and go to sleep. Then I get up and do it all over  
again."  
"Damn, you got your hands full. How do you manage?"  
Letty asked looking at her.  
"I just do what I gotta do. Ain't much else for me to  
do."  
"I got ya. It's great to have ya back though. We all  
really missed you. It just wasn't the same without you  
around."  
"Aww that's sweet Let. I missed you guys too. I don't  
even know how many nights I cried myself to sleep  
wishing I was back here with you guys."  
"There was no need for that girl. We all knew you'd be  
back sometime."  
"Yeah I know, but this was my home and-"  
"It still is your home, Tiny." Dom said from behind  
them.  
"I know Dom, it's just that well-" she began.  
"Just what?"  
"I don't know. I just got used to calling Barstow home,  
you know? It's kind of weird calling L.A. home."  
"You're still moving back aren't you?" He asked her.  
"What?!? You never said anything about moving back!"  
"I figured you'd want to come back." Dom said, looking  
hurt. This made Antoinette regret her words  
immediately.  
"That's not what I meant, Dom. It's just I didn't  
expect you to want me to come back."  
"Of course we want you back," Letty said, "Did you not  
just hear what I said?"  
"I'll think about it alright. I'm not promising  
anything though." And with that she walked over to Leon.  
She had been meaning to talk to him just hadn't gotten  
the chance. So walking up behind him she tapped him on  
the shoulder and said,  
"Hey boy, how ya been?"  
"Good and you?"  
"Oh you know, living and loving it."  
"That sounds like you. I can't believe Dom didn't tell  
us you were coming."  
"I know I would have thought he'd have told you all."  
As they talked Antoinette could feel her old self  
beginning to show through. She loved being around  
everyone again. They were her family and she'd always  
felt as one with them. She couldn't help it. These  
were the people she had grown up with and she knew just  
being here had made her the happiest she'd been since  
Brian had left. Just thinking about that day upset her.  
She couldn't believe he'd left her like that. It hurt  
her to know that he left her like that, and the most  
painful part was that he had never come back, never  
called, never even written her. He didn't know he had a  
daughter, nothing. She didn't understand how someone  
could do that to another person that they had supposedly  
loved. Getting lost in her thoughts, she was suddenly  
pulled from them by Leon.  
"Hey Anni? You there babe?" Leon asked waving his hand  
in front of her face. Shaking her head she said,  
"Yeah, hey I'm gonna go talk to Rome and see Talli."  
"Alright, I'll talk to ya later then girlie."  
"Alright Le." And with that she gave him a hug. Just as  
she was pulling away she felt like someone was watching  
her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and  
flashed a smile at him before turning around to go see  
Rome and her daughter. As she focused her eyes in the  
direction she'd felt the attention coming from. As she  
located the person who'd been watching her, the smile  
she'd been wearing slowly fell off her face. There  
standing in front of her was the one person who'd caused  
her so much misery and pain. There was the one person  
who'd she ever given her heart to, just to have it  
ripped in two. There standing in front of her was the  
one and only..... Brian O'Connor.  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Just to clear up a few things when Talli  
calls Rome 'Room' that's just how she says his name.  
Cut her a break she's only 22 months old. Now to my  
reviewers....  
  
Stableperson- Thanx for being my first reviewer! You  
rock for that!!  
  
Scottish lass2- I'm glad you like it. Thanx for reading.  
  
Cheerthis95- Girl thanx so MUCH!!! Like I've said before  
this fic wouldn't have happened without you girl. Your  
input means soo much to me. I can't wait for your  
'book' review.Lol. Oh and thanx for the advice I  
promise I'll be patient. I'm sure it'll help if I get  
discouraged about not getting a lot of reviews. I love  
ya girl!!  
  
AngelRose82- I'm happy you like the story soo much. I  
love writing this fic and knowing you all appreciate  
what I'm doing means so much to me.  
  
Well those are all my Reviewers so far. Again THANX SO  
MUCH for reading this. And for reviewing. If you have  
any advice or constructive criticism let me know. I  
wanna make you guys happy. I've gotta go. Hope you  
liked this chapter I worked really hard on it. Love ya,  
  
~*~ Jess ~*~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Antoinette stood perfectly still, staring blankly at Brian, for a few seconds. She couldn't believe she was looking at him after two and a half years. She didn't know what to think after not seeing him after all this time. Finally noticing the people looking at her with concerned expressions, she closed her mouth and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, even though she knew Rome knew that inside she was a mess just by looking at her. Looking around himself timidly Brian decided to say something.  
"Hey Anni. How've you been?" He asked her nervously.  
Antoinette knew that she wasn't ready for this confrontation. She knew that if she said anything to him right now that she'd completely lose it and would probably end up hitting him. Not wanting her daughter to see that she decided to do the only thing she could think of at the moment. She decided to take her daughter and run. Walking quickly over to where Rome and Thalia were, Antoinette grabbed her hand quickly and picked her up while walking to her car, Rome following them as she went.  
"C'mon Tals. Lets go to umm... the park, or McDonald's, maybe."  
"Anni, wait!" Brian said watching her walk away. Seeing her again had brought back feelings he'd thought he'd buried when he'd got together with Monica for a while when he was in Miami. Brian had hoped that being with someone else would make him forget things he didn't want to remember anymore. He thought it had worked, at least for a while. He was now beginning to realize it had only numbed the feelings he had for her. Seeing that he was just sitting there letting her walk away, he cleared away all of the memories, and ran after her.  
Looking behind her, Antoinette saw the miniature army of people coming at her, and began to run. Hurrying to get Thalia in her car seat she started having problems with the buckle. Cursing the buckle mentally she continued to mess with it until she finally heard that familiar, and at this moment overly welcome click. Her hands were shaking by the time she had kissed Thalia on the forehead and shut the door. Blinking back the tears that had begun to form in her eyes, she steadied herself and headed towards the drivers side door so she could get away from her house, and away from Brian. She had never imagined that her home coming could be this emotional or that she'd see the last person on Earth that she expected to see ever again. Antoinette stopped abruptly seeing as her door was being blocked by two large bodies. As she looked up she saw the faces of her brother and best friend. Leaning over to see around them she saw Vince lifting Thalia out of the car. She knew she was trapped, and she didn't like that feeling one bit.  
"Tiny, what the hell is going on?" Dom asked her leaning against her car and crossing his arms over his chest. Antoinette couldn't believe that they were blocking her in, and probably would have laughed at the two of them if she didn't feel the need to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
"Dom, move, and put my daughter back in my car. We'll talk about this later." She said looking up at him with any angry glint in her eyes. "No, we're gonna talk about this right now." He said back calmly but with the same glint reflecting in his own eyes. "I am not going to discuss this right now so it'll have to wait until later."  
"See that is where you'd be wrong Tiny. We are going to discuss this right now because you aren't going anywhere til I know just what the fuck is going on!"  
"You guys just calm down," Rome said standing in between the two. He could tell that this conversation was already heading down the wrong direction. "Anni is right this isn't the place to have this conversation. Maybe we should let her drive around for a little while and calm down"  
"No, I want answers right fucking now!" Dom said with little patience. He was tired of all the games that were being played at this particular moment.  
"I'm not discussing my personal life so everyone in this damn neighborhood can hear!" Antoinette answered standing on her tip toes to show she wasn't afraid of her brother, or his temper in the least bit.  
"Dom, maybe Rome's right let her go for a drive and calm down," Vince said to his best friend. He knew the two siblings had tempers that when in an argument, the younger of the two had been known to get physical. "She'll come back when she's ready to talk and then you can ask questions, alright?"  
"No. If she wants privacy then she's gonna get it, but we're having this conversation right NOW." He said yelling the last part. "Mia, watch the baby. Antoinette you're coming with me." And with that he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the garage. 'Shit,' she thought to herself, 'I'm so dead. He's gonna flip when he finds out that Talli's dad is Brian.'  
By the time they reached the door to the garage her palms were sweating. She didn't want to know what Dom's reaction would be. Dom opened the side door and led her in. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, Antoinette didn't notice anything different about it. If she had been she would have noticed that something was missing immediately. As Dom closed the door, she walked over to the wall where all her father's pictures and trophies were. Her brother walked up, slowly behind her, and looked at the wall over her shoulder.  
"Dom, do you ever miss him?" Antoinette asked her brother, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"Everyday, Tiny. It's rough not having him around when I need him the most." He answered her truthfully.  
"I know what you mean. When I found out that I was pregnant the first thought that came to my mind was that daddy would have been so happy for me."  
"He really would have, you know that right? Especially that you're doing it on you own and you aren't depending on anyone to take up for you when things get rough."  
"Thanks Dom, it's been really hard without Talli's dad around, but I've had Rome to pick me up when I'm down."  
"That's good. Now let's get down to business. I want some answers Antoinette, and I want them now."  
"Alright but you gotta understand that this is gonna be hard for me to tell you. And I don't want you to overreact, deal?" And saying that, she turned around, and faced the middle of the garage. It was then that she finally noticed what was missing. It should have been there. That was where it stayed. Dom didn't drive it, it scared the hell out of him. He never drove it, only fired it up occasionally to keep it running good. Turning slowly to face her brother, Antoinette asked in a deadly quiet, calm voice,  
"Dom, where is the Charger?" Instead of answering her he looked down at the floor. Knowing that he wasn't going to answer her at that moment she decided to yell. "Dominic! Where the HELL is Daddy's Charger?!?"  
Her yelling had startled everyone outside of the garage, and hearing what she had just yelled, decided that they might want to start heading towards the two siblings. They all knew that the conversation that was about to happen could turn deadly if they didn't get in there quickly, especially those who knew what that car meant to the youngest of the Toretto family. As they got to the door they heard Dom begin to talk, and knew all hell was about to break loose.  
"It's down at the garage tight now."  
"And why the hell is it at the garage to begin with, huh?"  
"I wrecked it about a year and a half ago. I was running from the cops. Me and Brian raced down by the old tracks and barely missed being hit by a train."  
"How the hell could you be so STUPID?"  
"Let me finish. I looked over at Brian and didn't see the semi coming. It hit the Charger and flipped it. I had to get outta there and I had it towed to the garage. We came back from Mexico after a few weeks and I, alone have been working on it ever since."  
Antoinette couldn't believe what her brother had just told her. She didn't want to believe it. She kept thinking, 'My brother isn't capable of doing something like that, that car means too damn much to him.' She didn't want to think he was able to do something so reckless; that he could just endanger his life without thinking about the consequences. On the verge of tears she asked,  
"Dominic Anthony Toretto how could you?" her voice began to steadily rise, "How could you do something like that?"  
"I don't know what I was thinking." He said feeling more ashamed about it than he ever had before, "Hell Tiny I don't know if I was even thinking at all."  
Damn right you weren't FUCKING thinking Dominic." She said yelling at this point, and causing the others to step in and shut the door. "If you'd have been thinking then you wouldn't have done it! You wouldn't have even thought about doing it!"  
Jesse, Leon, Brian, Vince, and Rome all winced as she ripped into him. Those who knew the 'new' her knew that she was just getting started, and were in all actuality a bit afraid to step in between the two and stop her.  
"Listen," Dom began, "I had a lot of shit going on that day. I wasn't thinking straight, everything was crazy. I just felt drawn there and decided to go for it, and Brian followed me all the way."  
"I don't care Dominic. You knew better than to risk you life pulling a crazy stunt like that. You could have fucking killed yourself! You could have died; damn it, and then it would have just been me and Mia. Didn't you think about that?!? Didn't you think about what Mia would do if you died? And what about me, huh? I don't want Talli growing up not knowing her uncle! And you," she said spinning around, her back now facing her brother, and pointing to Brian, "How the hell could you let him do something so fucking stupid?!? Are you both fucking retarded or something?"  
"Tiny, calm down aiight?" Vince said soothingly, trying to calm her down.  
"I won't calm down! He ruined one of the only things we have left that belonged to our father. How am I supposed to not be pissed?!? Answer me that. You'd be pissed to if you were me, and you'd have probably hit him by know! At least I haven't gotten violent!" She was still yelling, and now had tears streaming down her face. "I've gotta get the fuck outta here. I can't take this right now!" And with those parting words she ran out of the garage, still crying, with Rome right behind her.  
"Anni slow down, babe." He said loudly, trying to catch up to her. "Anni, c'mon girl, talk to me. Tell me just what is going on in that pretty little head of yours."  
"Rome right now isn't the time to flirt." She said trying to keep her temper and wiping away her tears. "I've just gotta get out of here for a while. Can you watch Thalia for me?"  
"Yeah, you know it ain't nothin'. Just promise me that you'll be careful."  
"I always am, you know that. Oh and thanks, I don't know who I would have had watch Talli if you'd have said no."  
"I never pass up a chance to hang with one of the two most beautiful ladies in the world."  
"Aww you're so sweet Roman. I'll see you later." And with that Antoinette walked over to her car and opened the passenger side door. After unbuckling the car seat from her car, and grabbing the diaper bag from the trunk she walked over to Rome, who was now on the porch with Mia, Thalia and Letty. Setting the things down next to him, she looked up and into his eyes and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.  
"I'll call you on your cell when I'm ready to meet up with you, okay?"  
"Yeah girlie, that's just fine." He answered her in a slightly strangled voice. Seeing her again after so long brought up feelings for her that he'd never had before, and being so close to her had made him a little uncomfortable.  
Walking over to Thalia she bent down to where the little girl was sitting on the porch swing with her two aunts.  
"Hey baby, Mommy's gonna go for a little drive. I'm leaving you with Uncle Rome, so be good and don't give him a hard time."  
"Otay Mommy, I'll be good, I promise."  
"I Love you, Talli."  
"I love you too, Mommy"  
"Bye you guys I'll see ya'll in a bit." And with that she walked down the steps, to her car and opened the door. Climbing in and starting it. After she let it run for a few seconds she put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way. Then after pulling out far enough she slammed the car into gear and pulled away burning rubber as she did.  
Hearing squealing tires the five remaining guys, rushed out of the garage and watched her turn a corner sharply, and drive out of sight. Up on the porch Thalia got up and stood next to her uncle. Tugging on his hand she caught his attention.  
"Mommy only drives like that when she's mad." She said, a worried look growing in her eyes.  
  
A/N: I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update. My life has been pretty hectic. And then my internet was screwed up like all last week, I think. I'm really bad with time but it was recently I know that much. Well thanx to those of you who reviewed I love your input. Glad everyone is happy with the story so far and I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Oh and if you haven't already check out the round robin story 'Puzzling Pieces'. It's a collaboration between me, Cheerthis95, Tempest-races, Bookworm1990, and Cruelcapricorn. And I gotta say that it Rox!! We've all worked really hard on the chaps we've posted so far and will continue to do so. Love ya'll much!!  
  
~*~ Jess ~*~ 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Looking at her niece, Mia mirrored Thalia's look of worry. She decided that she should ask a few questions.  
"Why do you say that sweetie?" she asked her niece figuring that she'd be able to quicker from the little girl than anyone else.  
"Because when mommy gets mad she always drops me off with Aunt Marissa and Uncle Robert, or with Uncle Room." Thalia told her aunt. By the look on the little girl's face you could tell she was scared. She was frowning and her eyes were bright with the tears that had begun to form. As Rome looked down and saw this he immediately picked her up and began to comfort her. He hated to see Thalia cry and always did everything he could to keep her from doing so. Knowing he needed to get her mind on other things, a light bulb quickly came on inside his head. If there was one thing he knew about this little girl it was that, like her mother and even at her young age, she loved being around cars.  
"Hey Talli! You wanna go and see Uncle Rome's new car?" He asked in a excited voice to catch her attention. The tears in Thalia's eyes disappeared as soon as the question had left his mouth. Her face was completely brightened by an enormous smile and she was on her way to choking Rome she was hugging him so tight. While she was still hugging him, Rome could hear Mia mutter under her breath 'Oh yeah, that one is definitely a Toretto. We couldn't deny her if we tried.' From her spot on the porch swing, and Letty sitting next to her nodding her agreement. Unwrapping herself from around her uncle, Thalia suddenly looked him in the eyes.  
"Can I drive your car?" She asked every inch of her voice filled with hope.  
"Sorry I'm not your mom." Rome said thinking about the countless times he'd seen Antoinette let Thalia drive her car around the parking lot of her apartment complex, while sitting on her lap. He couldn't help but think 'That's never gonna happen. No matter how much this kid begs.' "I don't let small children drive my car."  
"I promise I won't wreck it."  
"Sorry Talli, but darlin' it ain't gonna happen no matter how much you beg." He said voicing his thoughts.  
"Big meanie," Thalia said glaring at him the best she could, and sticking her tongue out at him. Then as an afterthought to his previous comment she looked at him and said, "I'm not small, I'm still growing, duh."  
Rome couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Even Letty who had heard it was having a hard time keeping a straight face. They all knew that she had inherited her mother's attitude as well.  
"Fine then, I'll call you shorty." Rome said knowing that it would probably make her mad. He loved the look she got on her face when someone upset her. Sure enough the look on her face changed.  
"I'm telling mommy on you." She stated her small eyebrows furrowed together, lower lip stuck out slightly in a pout, and arms crossed over her chest. It took Rome all the strength he had in him to keep from laughing, or even cracking a smile. Pretending to be scared, he leaned his forehead on her and whispered to her in a hushed voice,  
"If you don't tell I'll take you to Sonic, and then we can go shopping." He knew he'd won this one. Thalia could never pass up a chance to eat at her favorite fast food place and go shopping right after that.  
"Otay, I won't tell, but you gotta promise not to call me 'Shorty' ever again."  
"Okay, I promise. Now stay here while I put your car seat in my car."  
"But I hafta say bye to everyone."  
"Okay go do that then." And with that he sat her down on the ground and headed towards his car. It wasn't until he had the car seat almost completely strapped in he noticed something was different. There were cars missing from the house, four of them to be exact. And one of those cars happened to Brian. 'Oh shit,' Rome thought, 'They're all gonna be so dead when Anni gets a hold of their asses.' He had realized that while he's been wrapped in his conversation with Thalia, Dom, Vince, Leon, and Brian had all left the house and he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that they'd went after Anni. As soon as Thalia had said goodbye to the remaining three people at the house, Jesse, Mia, and Letty, the two of them were headed for the nearest Sonic.  
Antoinette didn't know where she was going, and in all honesty she really didn't care at this particular moment. She just knew that she needed to be as far away from her childhood home right now. She also knew that she needed to clear her head so she could think straight. She was mad, hell mad was probably the understatement of the year, she was completely and totally furious. Antoinette couldn't believe what her brother had done. She knew she would have said things that she would have regretted later if she had stayed. She had a hard time grasping the concept that her brother could have done something so stupid. She was still trying to convince herself that it was just some huge joke that they were playing on her, but deep down she knew that wasn't the case. That was only half of the reason she had left. As much as she tried to deny it to herself, seeing Brian again had stirred up all the hurt she'd felt when he'd first left. She wanted to hate him for it, and for a while she could honestly say that she did. But after a while all the anger and hurt she felt had gone away and she couldn't find it in herself to hate him anymore, so she decided to try and forget him completely, and as hard as she tried, that didn't work either. After driving around for a while she found herself in front of 'The Racer's Edge'. She remembered when she'd tag along with Vince and Dom when they came in for new parts for their cars. Her and Letty we're always in the shop with the two boys, and Harry considered the two of them daughters. Getting out of her car she walked slowly towards the door, taking in all the changes that had been made to the store since the last time she had been there. As she walked around she came to the section for wiring. As she looked at the various colors it came in she felt the presence of someone beside her. Glancing to her left without moving her head she saw that it was Harry.  
"Can I help you with something miss?" He asked her as she kept examining the wire.  
"Umm... Yeah, I was wondering, do you have any pink neons?" She asked him, finally looking directly at him.  
"No but I can order them."  
"Overnight? I need them immediately."  
"Sorry miss, but I only do that for my best customers."  
"I can't believe that you don't recognize me! And here I thought that you loved me" She said pouting slightly. It was that particular look on her face that made him realize who exactly he was talking to.  
"Antoinette Toretto, When did you get back in town?" He asked still a little in shock at seeing her after all these years.  
"Today actually. So now that you know who I am, how about my neons?"  
"Have I ever told you no?"  
"Thanks Harry! You're the greatest." And with that the two of them started for the counter. As soon as she paid him they began to talk again. She told how she'd been living in Barstow since she left and what she'd been up to in the last five years. Looking at the clock behind Harry she noticed it was getting a little late.  
"Okay, well thanks again Harry, but I've really gotta get going. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
"Alright, and bring in that daughter of yours I wanna see her in person."  
"Yeah, lord knows I've got enough pictures of her to last a life time."  
  
"I'll see ya tomorrow Anni."  
"See ya then Harry." And with that she walked out the door. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice anything around her for a little while. It wasn't until she was about fifteen feet from her own car did she notice the one that belong to the last person on earth that she wanted to see at that time. 'Goddamn him. Doesn't he know when to leave me the fuck alone?' She thought, 'Maybe I should buy him a clue.' She realized as he stepped out of his car that if she didn't get out of there quick she might actually be within twenty feet of him. Hurrying the rest of the way to her car, she got in and was about to slam the door shut when a hand grabbed it. She didn't need to look up to see who it was. She already knew that the hand belonged to Brian. Bending down so he could look her in the face, he said,  
"We need to talk." In a tone that showed he meant it. She could tell that he wasn't in the mood for games, and it was then she realized that she wasn't either and that she really didn't feel like talking to him.  
"No Brian, I really don't think we do." Antoinette replied in a tone that could have made it snow in Australia. Brian already sick of all the games decided that it was time to get serious and that he was going to do everything that he could so that they had this discussion.  
"Antoinette, don't make me pick you up outta this car just so we can talk."  
"You wouldn't even think it, Brian." She said disbelievingly. She didn't think that he would have the balls to do that, especially not to her.  
"Wouldn't I?" He asked know that she was testing him. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'this is one test that I'm not gonna fail.' And with those thoughts he reached into her car and around her steering wheel, pulling her keys out of the ignition, and pocketing them. He then leaned over, put her arms over a shoulder, and grabbing her behind the knees, lifted her out of the car. As he did this he also locked her car up.  
"Put me down, Brian!" She yelled at him, but she was ignored. "Put me down DAMMIT!!" By then they had made it to the passenger side of his car.  
"Fine your wish is my command." And with that he opened the door sat her inside and headed around to the other side of the car so he could get in.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Well here's the newest chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it. Here's a little sneak peek into the next chappy (which I'm hoping to have up by tomorrow, or at latest Saturday) Brian finds out a big secret!! Wanna know if ya can't already guess... I guess you'll just have to read and find out. I wanna say thanx to all of you who review. And a huge THANX to Cheer for all her help with the plot. I was having troubles but ya helped me and now the story has a lot more going for it. I love ya all and keep Reading and Reviewing!!  
  
Jess 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
'Shit.' That was the only thought running through Antoinette's mind other than 'How the hell am I supposed to get outta this.' She was still in shock that he had actually carried her to his car like she was a toddler. That made her madder than she already was. Seeing Brian coming closer to the driver's side door only made her think more frantically of a way to get herself out of the mess she was in. As he went to open the door she did the only thing she could think of at the moment, she turned to the door and hit the 'lock' button. Shaking his head he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, and again went to open, but Antoinette hit the lock button again the second he had pulled his keys out of the door.  
"C'mon Antoinette, stop playing these damn games!" Brian said already getting irritated. He wanted to talk and he was just as stubborn as she was when he wanted to be. Leaning over to the driver's side panel she rolled down the window about an inch. Then looking at him through the window she said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and in all honesty it probably was,  
"If you'd give me my keys and let me be on my merry little way I'd let you in your fucking car."  
"We both now that's not gonna happen, even if hell were to freeze over this very minute." Pissed that her little blackmailing process hadn't worked she turned and looked out the windshield. She didn't notice that he'd pulled his keys back out.  
"Fine then, I guess that I'm not gon-" Before the rest of the word had even left her mouth he had the door open and was sitting in the driver's seat.  
"You wanna finish that sentence or not?" Brian asked with a smug look on his face.  
"Fuck you Brian!" She replied glaring at him. She couldn't believe that she'd paid so little attention to what he was doing. She knew that sooner or later he would have finally given up and handed over her keys. Plus she would have gotten the added bonus of irritating the hell out of him.  
Now we're gonna talk." He said looking at her. This only caused her to glare more fiercely at him. 'He wants to talk,' she thought, 'Fine we're gonna talk. I hope he likes what I have to say to his sorry ass.'  
"About what Brian, huh? How bout the fact that you left me?"  
"It's not like I had a choice. It was my job. What did you expect me to say 'Gee sorry I can't my girlfriend might get mad at me'. I could see that going over really well."  
"You could have come back, called, done something to let me know where the hell you were! But no you just up and leave not letting anyone know where you were going!"  
"I couldn't come back! I was on the run from the cops! I couldn't drag you into that mess!" He said starting to yell. Brian realized his mistake too late. The tears in Antoinette's eyes were starting to form. She had never liked yelling, especially when it was directed at her, and she really hated it when Brian yelled. It completely freaked her out; he was usually so calm and collected. Seeing him lose that composure was scary.  
"You still could have called or wrote a damn letter. It's not like you didn't have the number or the address." She said quieter but with the same edge.  
"I know and trust me I'm sorry that I didn't. I guess I got caught up and everything that was going on with the case."  
"I don't care Brian! You left me and to top it off, you left me alone and pregnant!" The minute those words flew out of her mouth she regretted them. She hadn't wanted him to find out like this. She'd never intended on hiding the fact that he was a father, but she'd hoped that when they crossed each other's paths again she could have told him in a calm manner over dinner or something. She hadn't wanted to blurt it out while she was really upset like she just had.  
"Pregnant?" Brian asked trying comprehend what she had just said. "You mean the little girl you had with you? She's my daughter?" He asked still in total shock.  
"Do the math Brian. She was born twenty-two months ago, and you left two and a half years ago. I'm so sorry you found out like this though. You've gotta believe me I pictured telling you soo differently."  
"You mean I've had a daughter and no one's bothered to let me know" He said getting angry. "That's fucking bullshit Antoinette! And to think Rome knew and didn't tell me!"  
  
"You know it's not my fault I couldn't call you! First of all you told me not to try and get a hold of you, or do you not remember that note you left on the counter? And secondly I tried to call you and it said that you damn cell had been disconnected. As for Rome not telling you, I'm glad he didn't Brian. It wasn't, and still isn't, his place. It's mine and nobody else's!" She said getting just as upset. "You know I didn't even tell anyone you were gone for two months hoping you'd come back! Do you know how hard it was for me to lie to my family and friends? I finally got sick of waiting for you, and I promised myself never to get that caught up in a man again. I've got my daughter to take care of now and she's the most important thing in my life!"  
"She's my daughter too, Antoinette!"  
"I know Brian! Okay it's not like it's something I could forget!"  
"I'm sorry." Brian said, calming himself back down. He knew that they were both in the wrong, and that if he was going to be totally honest with himself it was probably more his fault than hers. "I know what I did was wrong, but I at least want to be a part of my daughter's life. I've missed way more than I should have already."  
"Brian I don't want to keep you from Thalia and I never have. I just couldn't find you, and sorry but I wasn't going to drag my child around the just to find you." She said looking at him with eyes filled with nothing but sincerity about what she had just said.  
"Yeah you woulda gone all over the country looking for me too. We me on the run and everything I was never in one spot long."  
"Brian I want some answers right now. First, why the hell were you running from the cops when you are one?"  
"I'm not a cop anymore, haven't been ever since I let Dom and the team go."  
"What are you talking about Brian? What the hell did they do that got them in trouble, other than street racing?" Antoinette asked, she was having secrets kept from her and she didn't like it, especially since it concerned the only family she had left other than Thalia and her aunt and uncle.  
"You don't know? I woulda thought that Dom would have told you."  
"Told me what?"  
"I really don't think I should be the one to tell you. It's just not my place, you should ask Dom about it when you get back to the house."  
This just served to get on her nerves. She had felt like something was being kept from her while she was there, and after finding out about the car had thought that was it. She now knew that wasn't the whole story. She'd wondered why Dom and Brian had been running from cops in the first place, and now she was hell bent and determined to get her questions answered. She was sick of beating around the bush.  
"No I think you're the perfect person to tell me what happened. I'm tired of people keeping secrets from me. I want to know what happened, and I wanna know right now."  
"Fine, I'll tell you but don't shoot the messenger." And with that he started what had gone on while he was undercover. As he talked he watched her reaction, and watched her tears fall when he said that Jesse and Vince had almost died. Brian couldn't help but feel bad and think that he should have let Dom tell her. When he'd told Antoinette this she'd shook her head and told him that she was glad he had otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get the whole story. As she sat there trying to dry her tears he couldn't help but think she was still as beautiful as she had been when he'd last seen her. She still looked the same only her hair was longer. Her eyes were still a little puffy from the crying she'd done that day. As he stared at her Antoinette caught a glimpse of her keys dangling out of his front pocket. She suddenly was hit with an idea that she hoped would work and that she'd be able to pull off without any problems.  
Seeing that he was still totally wrapped up in staring at her, she shifted in her seat so that she could reach the lock, she manually unlocked the door so that it didn't make any noise and Brian wouldn't notice. After succeeding in that she slowly and with extreme caution inched her hand over the center counsel and towards his pocket. She pulled her keys, as slowly as she possibly could, out of his pocket and slipped them behind her back. As she found the remote and hit the right button she thought, 'Thank god for whoever invented these handy dandy little remotes.' Which was then followed by 'God Talli's watch Blue's Clues way too much; it's starting to rub off on me.' Turning back around in her seat she yanked on the door handle, pushed the door open quickly, and took off for her car.  
Brain was snapped out of his moment of déjà vu by the sound of his passenger side door slamming shut. As he looked up he saw Antoinette running to her car and jump in it. 'What the hell?' he thought, 'I know I locked that door and I have her keys in my-' Brian stopped when he reached down in his pocket and didn't find her keys inside. 'Shit!' He thought as he dialed Dom's cell number as fast as he could, while starting up his car and trying to follow Antoinette all at the same time.  
"Hello," Brain heard Dom's voice say through the phone.  
"Dom its Brian. I found Anni at 'The Racer's Edge'." He told his friend.  
"Are you guys still there?"  
"No I had her keys but," He paused, feeling embarrassed about having to tell them how she'd gotten her keys back, "I wasn't paying attention and she got them out of my pocket."  
"How the hell do you not notice a woman reaching in your pocket?" Dom asked, completely amazed that a guy wouldn't notice that and a little pissed off that he'd lost his little sister. "Damn it, where are you guys?"  
"We're headed south on... holy shit!"  
"What the hell's happening?" Dom asked, but it was more of a statement.  
"Your sister is crazy! She just pulled a big ass u-turn in the middle of an intersection! Damn it... I don't know how the hell I could miss a hot pink car, but I don't see her anywhere."  
"Look around for a bit and meet me back at Harry's in fifteen minutes."  
"Alright, I'll meet you there. Bye."  
"Bye."  
After losing Brian, which she wouldn't lie, had been a little difficult, Antoinette pulled into a small do it yourself carwash. Turning the car off, she got out of her car and took off the top to her car. She knew it was unlikely for her car not to be noticed. But she knew that was mostly her fault, it's not like there were that many hot pink cars on the street. She had always joked with Rome and her other male friends that that's how she could tell if a man was comfortable with his masculinity. Whether on not they would get into her car and drive around. So far only Rome and another friend from Barstow had passed that test. She had yet to give the boys of Team DT a chance to prove themselves, but she knew that none of them would have a problem with it. After getting everything in order and where it belonged she got back into her car, and pulling her gray tinted sunglasses over her eyes. Starting her car, she pulled out of the parking lot, and started driving around aimlessly. Stopped a red light she turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations. She finally found a song that she like but it was near the end. As the next song came on she nearly screamed, it was 'Toxic' by Britney Spears, hitting the scan button immediately, she couldn't find anything she wanted to listen to so she popped in one of her cds. She quickly relaxed as one of her favorite songs, 'Wasn't man enough for me' by Toni Braxton blasted through the speakers and began to sing along. Soon she was stopped at another red light, and still singing she didn't notice the car that had pulled up next to her.  
Rome looked over to the car next to his and then down to the little girl sitting next to him in her car seat.  
"Hey Tals, there's your mommy. Think we should say hi?" Looking over at the car she saw her mother, bobbing her head to the music, and looked back over to her Uncle Rome nodding her head to say yes.  
"Hey there gorgeous, what are you doing?" He yelled over her music.  
Antoinette not paying attention to the car next to hers only heard the comment made by the guy in it and stopped singing immediately. Getting ready to tell him off she looked over and nearly died.  
"Roman Pierce would you like to live any longer? Try those lame lines on me again and see if it don't get you hit." She said trying not to laugh at him.  
"Please girl you know I make even the corniest of lines sound good to the ladies."  
"Your kidding yourself, you know that, right? What are you two doing out here anyway?"  
"Getting ready to go shopping, you know I can't resist my Lil' Bit's puppy face."  
"I'll follow you guys; I ain't got anything else to do. We headed to the mall?"  
"Yeah, we'll see you there."  
"You know it." And with that the three of them headed for the mall that they were closest to. When they got there they walked around and hung out, making up for lost time. By the time they were done the mall was getting ready to close and Thalia was half asleep, her head resting on Rome's shoulder. It was decided that since Rome already had her car seat in his car, he'd take her back to the house. When they got there they noticed that all the cars were back in place.  
"Well you ready to face the 'lions den'? Cuz I'ma tell you now they're gonna be on us like butter on popcorn."  
"They can bring it, besides I've got the baby they aren't gonna mess with me. You're the one that should be worried."  
"Oh I see how it is, shielding yourself with a twenty-two month old baby. Yeah that's real manly." Antoinette said as they reached the front door. Walking in the door they were greeted with the faces of four angry men, and the worried looks of Mia, Letty, and Jesse. Looking at them, Antoinette tried to greet them with what Rome called her 'hundred watt' smile.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
"What's up?" Dom asked, trying to control his anger and keep from yelling, he didn't want to wake his niece up, "Oh I'll tell you what's up. We spent three hours looking for your ass, where were you?"  
"First off, you're not my keeper. I'm a grown adult and fully capable of taking care of myself. Second, no one asked you to follow me, you did that yourself. And third, don't come bitchin' me out just because your pissed you wasted your time looking for me when you're the one who chose to do so. But to answer your question, I was at the mall with my best friend and daughter. Now do you have a problem with that?" She asked, pissed that he thought he could control her.  
"Oh and you don't have a phone? You couldn't have called to let us know where you were."  
"And have ya'll show up. I don't think so. Sorry but I'd rather not have a group of stalkers following me around all day."  
"We were just worried okay, Ann." Mia said to prevent yet another argument today.  
"Okay, I understand that, but seriously I can take care of myself."  
"Fine, Dom and the rest of the guys can respect that, can't you?" Mia said looking at them and leaving no room for argument. They all nodded their heads, although it was a very reluctant nod for Dom and Vince. It was obvious that they didn't like what they had just agreed to. Antoinette could tell by the looks on their faces that they hated this arrangement and it made it even more difficult for her to say what she was about to. Looking around the room she told them that she was going to stay at a hotel that night, never making eye contact with anyone in the room.  
"You're not staying in a hotel Tiny. We have room for you here." Dom said with a finality in his voice that no one had ever questioned before.  
"Yes I am. You guys don't have enough room for me and Talli, and Rome and Brian. I've already booked the room so we're gonna stay there."  
"Not by yourself. If you're gonna stay in a hotel then one of us is going with you."  
"I told you he was gonna say that." Antoinette said looking at Rome.  
"Yeah you did. Glad I didn't bet you that fifty dollars I was gonna." He answered her.  
"See I know you a bit too well Bro, that's why I had Rome book the room next to mine. So that problem is solved. I'll see you all in the mornin'." And with that the three of them walked back out the door, and getting in their cars, drove for the hotel.  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of this chappy. Aren't you proud? Two updates in two days wipes away invisible tear. No seriously tho I hope to be updating way more frequently now that I'm on summer vacation. Party!!! I was soo sick of school. Wellz I'ma go now. Talk to ya'll later. Plz read and review. I promise I'll love you forever!! Okay, I luv ya'll muchos!!!  
  
Jess 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
A few days later it was time to go and Antoinette was packing things up so they could go back to Barstow. In the four days that she'd spent in L.A. had made her realize how much she'd missed the constant life in the big city. She had already started looking in a housing guide for a place to live because as much as she loved her brother and sister; they all knew that she couldn't live there. With the wild parties every weekend and the fact that there was barely enough room for the people who lived there now it wasn't a place to raise her daughter. There wouldn't be enough rooms, let alone space for two extra people. All that was left was to find a place that was decent and within her price range. That's why she needed to talk to her roommate as soon as she could. She was hoping that she might agree to move with her. They'd been best friends since their senior year in high school, when they were both on the cheerleading squad together. She was one of the few people to whom Antoinette told everything.  
The time that she was at the house with everyone was usually spent with her and Brian avoiding each other like the plague. Neither of them had said a word to each other since that day in the parking lot of Harry's shop. She was still a little pissed that he'd held her hostage in his car, and he was trying to figure out what to do about the situation that they were in. Folding Thalia's clothes, Antoinette thought back to Saturday night when, even though it was race night, all of the team had come to the hotel and stayed with her and Thalia. The only person that wasn't there was Brian. It was starting to seem that everywhere she went Brian wasn't there and the last thing she'd wanted to do was make him feel unwanted or keep him from his friends. She still hadn't told Dom, or anyone else for that matter, who Thalia's father was and wasn't about to even though she'd been asked multiple times. That was something that she didn't think they needed to know at this point, she was still trying to deal with Brian's reaction and didn't need the added stress. Shaking her head she thought to herself 'I need to stop thinking about that. I'll handle that when I'm ready and not a second sooner.' Before she knew it, Antoinette was finished folding and packing up their clothes, and was going into the bathroom to get their things and put them in the overnight bag that was serving as more of a make up case and shower kit rolled in one. Soon she had all that packed up and, slinging the bag over her shoulder and pulling the suitcase behind her, she walk out of her room and knocked on the door right next to hers. As soon as she knocked she heard a loud bump and a man say loudly 'Ow' followed by the giggling of a little girl. Standing there she waited until the door was finally opened and saw Rome rubbing the back of his head, while her daughter sat cross legged on the bed, back facing the door, still laughing. Looking at him and smiling Anni simply asked,  
"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Hearing her mother's voice Thalia turned around and faced the door.  
"Mommy!! Know what Uncle Room did?" the little girl asked excitedly.  
"No, what did he do Talli?" She asked her daughter sounding just a enthused about it.  
"He fell off the bed and bumped his head." Talli answered and fell into another fit of giggles while Antoinette turned around laughing and looked at her friend,  
"Please tell me that isn't true."  
"Believe me I wish I could. Unfortunately I'm not as graceful as I am good looking." Rome answered her.  
"Don't you mean funny looking?"  
"Ha ha you're real hilarious. I should make like your brother and throw you in a pool only I'll actually do it."  
"Aww you know you couldn't do that to me. Ya love too much."  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that sweetie." Antoinette, pretending to gasp, said in mock surprise,  
"And here I thought you were telling me the truth when you said I was gorgeous." Soon she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her legs and as she looked down, her daughter looked her in the eye and said,  
"Its otay Mommy, I think you're pretty."  
"Aww baby, you're so sweet. You know I love you bunches don't you?"  
"Uh huh, and I lub you Mommy." Rome, who had been grabbing his stuff from the bed, came up to them and said,  
"We better get going if you're gonna say bye to everyone and be back in Barstow by four."  
"Alright, Tals you ready to go? We're gonna go say bye to everyone and then we're gonna go home and see Aunt Ashton."  
"Yay, we gonna go see Aunt Asht'n!"  
"So I'll take that as a yes. Let's go Rome." And with that they went to check out and go to the Toretto house. Soon they were there and parked outside the house, getting out of their cars, and walking up to the door. Not bothering to knock, Antoinette opened the door and yelled in the house,  
"We're here. Where is everyone?"  
"We're in the kitchen, hurry up we're eating lunch." Mia yelled back. Hearing anything about food had Rome hurrying for the doorway which lead to the kitchen, Thalia right behind him. Looking at the two of them, Antoinette followed them. As she walked into the kitchen she looked around and saw that hardly anyone was actually eating.  
"What's for lunch?" She asked while looking at the people sitting around the table.  
"Tuna sandwiches." Dom said dryly taking a bite of his and swallowing hard.  
"You know Talli doesn't like tuna so I'll just make her a peanut butter and jelly." Antoinette said, she knew what Mia's tuna tasted like and would never subject her child to that if she could save her from it. Rome could deal with it, hell the boy could eat anything, He always said that after being in prison and seeing how bad the food really was that anything on the outside tasted good, and she was about to test that theory.  
"What about you Anni? Do you want one?" Mia asked, looking at her younger sister. Holding up a Starbucks cup she shook her head while thinking 'Thank god I decided to stop.', and said,  
"Nah. I'm good. This'll fill me up and even thinking about food would probably make me puke."  
"Alright, but if you decide you want a sandwich you know where the stuff is."  
"Thanks Mia. I appreciate it but like I said I'm good." And saying that, she sat a half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Thalia, handing the other to Rome.  
"Well you guys, I've gotta get on my homework. I'll be upstairs if you guys need me. And Anni you better not leave before saying goodbye to me."  
"I won't Mia; now go do your homework." She answered.  
"Yes mother." She said and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as they heard her walk up the stairs and shut her door, Antoinette looked around the table at the sandwiches that had hardly been touched and the faces of the people trying to eat them. Smiling she looked at Vince and said,  
"Vinny, thanks for the heads up bout the tuna. But since you were so sweet to warn me we made another little stop before coming here. I'll be right back." And with that she walked out the back door, and a few minutes later came back with four Sonic bags in her hands. "I couldn't let you guys eat that, especially since I was warned. Ya'll better love me even more now. Give me those sandwiches so I can put them down the garbage disposal." All of them willingly handed over their plates, including Rome and reached for the bags saying 'thank you' multiple times.  
"So Rome do you wanna rethink that comment about prison food?" She asked him as soon as she was done at the disposal.  
"Yeah, any food on the outside, except your sister's tuna, is better than the food on the inside." This comment caused everyone in the room to laugh.  
"I couldn't agree with you more. I've eaten some bad things on the inside but you know Mia's tuna in same class with them."  
"Which pen were you in?" Rome asked him.  
"Lompoc, I don't care where I have to go but I'll never go back."  
"Don't blame you. I've heard that's a pretty rough place."  
"Yeah, it definitely ain't on my list of top ten places I want to visit again." Soon they all fell into conversation with each other and were all talking about various things in their own little groups around the kitchen. They continued this until Anni suddenly said,  
"You guys be quiet." Immediately the noise in the room died down as they all listened for what she heard. Soon it was obvious. Someone was coming down the stairs and the only person who'd been on the second floor was Mia. "Oh shit you guys! Throw your garbage in the bags and give them to me. Quick!!" They started shoving their trash into the bags that Antoinette had brought in and soon enough had it all in there and were handing it over. Running for the door she just barely made it out before Mia made it into the kitchen.  
"Where's Anni going?" She asked looking at the door that had just slammed shut.  
"Oh she just went to her car for a second. Said she needed to find something." Letty answered, coming up with the best excuse she could being put on the spot like she had been.  
"Oh okay. I just came down to get something to drink." And with that Mia walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Snapple. Just as she was shutting the door and getting ready to walk back out, Antoinette came back in the house.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Mia asked looking at her.  
"Huh?" she asked looking confused.  
"Did you find what you were looking for? You know why you were just out in your car."  
"Oh that. Yeah, I found it. I can't believe that my lip gloss fell out of my purse. I'm just lucky it didn't fall outta the car two it was sitting right by the door." As soon as she'd said this everyone looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What?!? I like that lip gloss is one of my favorites and I just bought that one."  
"Okay its official. The girl has lost her damn mind." Letty said looking at her and shaking her head. Everyone else in the room, minus Mia and Thalia who was sitting there eating, nodded their head in agreement.  
"Oh shut up you guys. I'm not crazy!" Antoinette said trying to act serious about it. Looking at the microwave she noticed it was getting late, and that they really needed to leave. "Hey everyone, we gotta get going. We'll be back in about a month."  
"Alright we'll see ya then, but don't forget to call us." Dom said to her, and got up to give her a hug. Soon everyone was standing up and moving towards her and Thalia. Saying all the goodbyes that they had to say they yelled for Mia to come back down. She came bounding down the stairs as soon as they yelled that her sister was leaving and the minute she was in the kitchen wrapped her arms tightly around her little sister.  
Soon the three of them, Rome, Antoinette, and Thalia, were in their cars and driving away from the house. Staring at the back of the cars the team all agreed that they couldn't wait until the day they all came back. Antoinette had brought back what all of them knew had been missing from the house since she left. She'd brought back the life during the day that had been gone since she left. Normally their days had been filled with work and going home during the wee k but this past weekend they had actually done things, other than go to the grocery store, and had even had fun without going to the races. Something that they didn't think was possible. Quickly the cars moved away from the house, eventually so far that they couldn't see them anymore, and the team moved back inside to do whatever they felt like doing at the moment.  
The drive back to Barstow seemed to take forever to Antoinette. She didn't know why, but decided that it was due to the fact she hadn't seen or talked to Ashton, in four days and that she was missing her best friend. The two hour drive felt like the longest road trip she'd ever been on, and as much as she loved to drive she was ready get out of her car for a while. When they were about halfway to Barstow, they decided that they should stop for lunch, and after eating went to a gas station filled their tanks and were on their way again. Driving gave the Antoinette a lot of time to think because within the first fifteen minutes Thalia was asleep in her car seat. She wondered how she was going to tell Ashton what was going on and why she was moving. She kept hoping that she would agree to move with her. The two of them had wanted to get out of Barstow forever. They were both sick of the small town life, well what they considered small at least. They'd both grown up in the heart of big cities, Ashton in Miami, and Barstow just wasn't cutting it for either one. Rome also had some time to think about the past few days. Ever since he'd first seen Anni and she'd kissed him on the cheek he'd felt differently towards her. He'd always thought that she was beautiful, but being away from her for those six months he spent in Miami only made her seem even more so than before. He'd never really had a relationship with a woman that had ended up being long term and had never even thought of really having one, but with Antoinette he could see himself settling down and being with her. He'd known her for years and she knew him like the back of her hand, it all made sense, except that he'd never felt anything like this for her before. He didn't know how he was going to handle this situation, but knew he'd have to deal with it when the right time came.  
Soon they had made it into Barstow and were pulling into the apartment complex that Antoinette lived in. Gently lifting Thalia out of her car seat so that she didn't wake up, she and Rome began the walk up the stairs to her door. Pulling out her keys she unlocked the door and opened it. Looking in the living room she saw the head of her blonde roommate resting on the arm of the couch. Shaking her head she sat her purse down on the side table next to the door and walked down the hall to Thalia's room to lay her down. When she came back she kneeled next to the couch and gently shook her friend's shoulder and said softly,  
"Ash, we're back girlie. Wake up." Yawning the girl who had previously been sleeping sat up, stretching, and rubbed her eyes. Then looking in front of her she lunged herself at her friend exclaiming,  
"Anni! God I missed ya Cheer One!"  
"Aww, I missed you too Cheer Two! I wish you coulda came with me."  
"Well now you're back so it's all good. Where's Talli at?"  
"In her room sleeping. Poor kid she's so out of it." Antoinette said, then looking behind the couch that she was now sitting on, noticed Rome standing behind them looking a little out of place. "Oh and look who I found while I was visiting my family." She said and pointed at him over Ashton's shoulder. Turning around she looked at him and smiled,  
"Well if it ain't Mr. Roman Pierce. And just where the hell did you up and disappear to?"  
"Miami darlin' and I gotta tell you it wasn't all that bad. Woulda been better with you two there with me."  
"I told ya Miami kicked ass. Now you gotta believe me when I say it."  
"Hey you guys, I gotta go call my aunt" Antoinette said, getting up and walking into the kitchen where the cordless was sitting on the counter. As soon as she'd said "hello' into the receiver Ashton decided that she was going to get some more information from Rome, she knew there was more to the story.  
"So why'd you come back to California, and why didn't you just come back here?" She asked deciding not to waste anytime with small talk.  
"I came back with a friend and he needed to set some things straight with people he did wrong, and those people happened to be Anni's family." He told her.  
"She didn't kick his ass did she? I know my girl and I was here when her brother called. I don't think I've ever seen her more excited than that."  
"Nah, she didn't kick his ass as far as I know, but I think that it was only because of the shock of who it was."  
"Why who was it?"  
"Brian."  
"WHAT!" Ashton whispered fiercely, "Why the hell we're you with him in the first place? And does he know about Talli?"  
"He's the reason I left in the first place. He offered me a deal to get my record cleared and I couldn't pass it up. And yes, he knows about Talli. Anni told him though, not me!" Rome added quickly seeing that Ashton was ready to hit him. It was then that Antoinette decided to walk back into the room.  
"My god, do you know how much my aunt worries? It's ridiculous, you'd think the way she was talking she was never gonna see me again." This caused Ashton to laugh. "You think that was bad she came into the café everyday asking if I'd heard from you. Hell if I was lucky she only came in once a day."  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I don't even know how to describe how overboard her worrying is getting."  
"She's worse than she used to be?" Rome asked, looking at them with a surprised look.  
"Yes! Ever since you left its gotten so bad that she calls here who knows how many times a day just to check up on us. It's awful." Antoinette said.  
"No sweetie, it's insane." Ashton said, deciding to call it like it really was.  
"You're so right Cheer Two. Hey Rome can you do me a favor?"  
"What's the favor?" He asked not knowing what to expect from her.  
"Can you watch Tals for me? I wanna have dinner with Ashton, you know Cheer to Cheer."  
"Yeah you know that ain't a problem. You two need to talk anyway."  
"Thanks babe. So where ya wanna go chica?"  
"Umm... how bout Katz? We haven't been there in a while." Ashton answered.  
"Alright I'ma hop in the shower real quick and get ready then we'll head on out." And saying that she went into the bathroom and began what Rome had dubbed 'The Process'. About an hour later both girls were ready and walked out of their rooms. Ashton was wearing a white skirt that ruffled at the bottom half and stopped four inches above her knee with a pale yellow halter top and white heeled thong sandals on her feet. She'd left her blonde hair down and curled the bottom. Her make up was simple, mascara, a skin toned eye shadow, and a pale pink lip gloss. Antoinette was wearing a black linen dress with spaghetti straps and slanted at the hem making the shortest side reach mid-thigh and the longest go on til about two inches above her knee. Her shoes were strappy sandals that circled her ankles twice before tying. She too had left her hair down, letting it fall in soft curls down to the middle of her back, taking only two small pieces from each side and pulling them back to keep her hair out of her face. For make up she wore black mascara and eye liner, a shiny translucent eye shadow, and the same pink lip gloss that Ashton had on.  
"Damn you two look fine." Rome said letting out a low wolf whistle.  
"Aww thanks Rome." Antoinette said hugging him. She was shocked that she felt a tingle run down her spine at his touch and pulled back.  
"Whose car are we taking?" Ashton asked looking at her.  
"Yours. It isn't a convertible and plus I've got Talli's car seat in mine."  
"Alright, let's get going Cheer One."  
"After you Cheer Two."  
"Why thank you. C'mon let's go." And with that the two friends walked out the door laughing. Soon they reached the restaurant and were seated. Looking over the menus they were silent, not saying anything to the other while trying to figure out what they wanted to eat. Soon they had decided and given their orders to the waiter, who they could tell was checking them out, and sat there. As they waited for their food to arrive they made small talk, mostly what had gone on while Antoinette had been gone and what she'd done while she was in L.A. It wasn't until the food had arrived the two women had started eating until they got to the matter at hand.  
"Ash, I've got something to tell you. But you have to promise me that you'll let me finish before you say anything." Antoinette said after taking a bite of her grilled chicken.  
"Sure girly you know that you can tell me anything. What the hell else are best friends for?" She answered thinking that she was going to tell her about seeing Brian.  
"I'm moving back to L.A."  
"What!?! Why?!?" Ashton interrupted. That had been the last thing she'd expected.  
"You didn't let me finish, Cheer Two. I want you to come with me."  
"But why are you moving back?"  
"I miss my family. And no matter how much I'm going to miss my aunt and uncle I know that I'm going to be ten times happier being closer to my brother and sister."  
"Cheer One, you know I'll go with you. I'm surprised you thought that you even had to ask. We've both wanted to leave Barstow for a while now, so my only question is when do we move."  
"I thought it'd be polite to ask."  
"Since when do you have manners?"  
"Shut up!" Antoinette said, and picking up the tip and asparagus spear threw it at her friend.  
"Oh my god, you did not just do that. You're soo gonna pay!" Ashton exclaimed and getting a small amount of mashed potatoes on the tip of her spoon flung it at Antoinette. Unluckily for her though it completely missed her friend, who had leaned over to dodge it and hit the guy behind them in the back of the neck. Both girls had looked to see where it would land and seeing it hit the man, quickly got up, paid their bill, and made it to the parking lot before losing control over the laughter and leaned over on Ashton's Honda S2000, laughing until their faces were streaked with mascara. After gaining control over themselves enough to talk Antoinette looked at her friend and, still laughing, said,  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't thrown your food at me first." Ashton quipped.  
"I know, but it was hella funny."  
"Oh god yeah. I haven't laughed that hard in forever."  
"I guess we should be getting back to the apartment. God only knows what Rome's fallen off of now."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'll tell you in the car. I think that there's an angry hostess looking for us." Antoinette said pointing at the doorway of the restaurant. Seeing her walk towards them they quickly climbed into the car and sped off, never looking back.  
  
A/N: Kay hope ya'll liked that chappy. The mashed potatoes thing has actually happened in real life. I was like four and we were in a restaurant and all the sudden my grandma feels the back of her head and goes "What the HELL" as loud as she possibly could and looks at her hand that has mashed potatoes on it. The poor guy who did it was soo short and itty bitty, and here my grandma is almost 6 feet tall. It was hilarious!! We still don't know how the guy managed to do it but his fork or spoon must have been sitting on his plate funny and he hit it with his arm and voila grandma has mashed potatoes in her hair. It was soo classic. Oh guess what this chappy was over 4,000 words long!! YAY ME!!! Wellz I'ma go now. I love ya all tons!! Thanx for reading!!  
  
Jess 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Soon before they knew it three weeks had flown by and it was drawing closer to the day they were going to move. In the past few weeks the three of them had fallen into a daily routine with Ashton and Antoinette going to work while Rome stayed with Thalia. They'd all agreed that there was no sense in him getting a job when they were moving soon. The nights were filled with everyone packing and getting things ready to move, along with the never ending goofing off between Anni and Rome. Even though the two acted as if nothing was wrong Ashton could tell that there was tension between her friends although they tried to act as normal as possible. It just wasn't something that either one was especially good at hiding when they were normally so much more open with each other. She knew that eventually Antoinette would open up and spill everything, but not until she was completely ready to share. She was also hoping that with any luck Rome would come to her and tell her what was going on with him too. She didn't like seeing her friends like they were and she was willing to do anything to help them out. She didn't realize just how lucky she was about to get.  
It was exactly one week before they were planning on moving and the girls were trying to finish up the last of the packing that they were able to without any help. Time had seemed to fly by lately and they couldn't believe that in seven days they'd be moving to Los Angeles. They'd found a house about twenty minutes away from Dom's and the team's and had already put the down payment on rent and everything a week earlier. The house had three bedrooms, not including the extra bedroom in the basement, and was made of white stucco. They'd been really lucky in finding it, since the day they'd called someone else had just backed out of the agreement to rent the house. They'd gone down the very next day to check it out and immediately fell in love with the house. It was perfect for them with enough room for everyone and then some. Figuring that Ashton would need some help, and adding the fact that she didn't like that there wasn't any noise in the house, Antoinette walked into the kitchen with a box in her hands.  
"Hey Cheer Two, you need some help?"  
"Yeah sure. Its weird not having any noise in the house isn't it?" Ashton asked.  
"Uh huh, I was just thinking that. I'm so used to having Rome or Talli, hell even me, making some kinda noise constantly."  
"Yuppers. Now you know how I felt while you and Tals were gone."  
"How'd you survive? I think I woulda gone stir crazy!"  
"Its called keeping either the TV or the radio on all the time."  
"Oh I guess that makes sense." And with that the two got back to work and fell into a comfortable silence filled with the sounds of the two wrapping dishes in newspaper and carefully placing them in a box. As she packed, Antoinette looked around the kitchen of the apartment she'd lived in for the last two years. Staring at every last detail of the room, she couldn't help but be a little sad about leaving. Her aunt had been really upset when she told her that she was leaving Barstow. She'd cried and almost begged Antoinette not to go but, no matter how much she'd wanted to say that she wasn't going to move to keep her aunt from hurting she just couldn't. Doing that would mean sacrificing her happiness and the right for her daughter to get to know the rest of her family, not to mention her father. That was one thing that she made sure not to mention to her aunt or uncle. She knew her Uncle Robert would have headed down to L.A and personally kicked Brian's ass and then she would have had a lot of explaining to do. She was still worried how Ashton was going to react. Playing with the bottom of her jean shorts Anni gathered up her courage and looking at Ashton said,  
"We need to talk."  
"I was wondering when you were gonna spill Cheer One. I knew there was something wrong with you." Ashton said.  
"Then why didn't you ask?"  
"Would you have actually told me then? I don't think so. I know you girly and I know that you're one of the most stubborn people I know."  
"Can't help it, it's a family trait." Antoinette said grinning.  
"Yeah, whatever. So you gonna tell me what's eatin' at ya or you gonna keep avoiding it?"  
"Fine, I'll tell you. When I went to visit my brother and sister, Rome wasn't the only person that I knew from Barstow there. Brian was with him."  
"Is that what's been bothering you?"  
"Okay that's soo not the reaction I thought I was gonna get." She said looking at her friend in surprise.  
"That's because I already knew that Brian was with Rome. And before you ask, I found this out form Mr. Pearce himself. Now is that all that's been bothering you?"  
"No it isn't but I'm not sure that I wanna talk about the other thing."  
"You know it might help to tell someone. I know you're strong girly but you can't take the world on by yourself no matter how hard you try. You're gonna need some help."  
"Fine I'll tell you, but you've gotta promise that you won't tell a single soul."  
"I swear on cheerleader's honor." Ashton answered, trying to make things a little less serious.  
"Okay, I think I might umm... have feelings for Rome. And that I might want to have more than just a friendship with him."  
"Are you for real?!?"  
"Yes!! Why the hell would I joke about something like that!"  
"Chill, I was just making sure. But you do know that what your feeling is perfectly normal, right?"  
"How can it be normal? I've never felt like this towards him before! He's my best friend for Christ's sake."  
"Cheer One, you know that it takes some people fifty years to find what they've wanted only to realize that it's been right in front of them the whole time. And people fall for their best friends all the time; it's not all that abnormal."  
"So do you think I should tell him?"  
"What I think is that you should do what you feel is right. But if I were you I'd tell him, it'll make things easier for the both of you."  
It's a lot easier said than done. You know I don't just spill my feelings all that quick."  
"Yeah, I know but sweetie, you've gotta try and get past that. Not everyone is out to hurt you like Brian did."  
"I know but-" She began but was interrupted by Rome and Thalia walking through the door.  
"Hey you two we're back, and we brought dinner." He called through the house.  
"We'll be there in a sec." Ashton yelled back at him and grabbing some paper plates out of the cabinet and starting to walk into the dining room. She stopped at the doorway and turning to look at Antoinette said, Think about what I said." And walked out of the kitchen. Standing there for a minute, she soon returned from her little 'space out' and followed her Ashton into the dining room. She hadn't quite made it out of the hall when Thalia spotted her and ran at her squealing,  
"Mommy!" As soon as she made contact and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs it knocked Antoinette backwards causing her to almost fall, in fact she would have had her back not been towards the wall, helping her to catch her fall. Looking up, slightly worried, Thalia said, "Sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to."  
"It's okay sweetie." Antoinette said and began to laugh. She was just grateful they'd taken all the pictures down from the walls earlier in the week. 'That would have been painful' she thought to herself, while standing up straight again. Then looking at her daughter, smiled and picked her up. "You ready to eat something?"  
"Uh huh. I'm hungry."  
"Then let's get you some food. You're a growing girl and you need to eat something don't you?'  
"Yeps, Mommy. I's growing. See told ya Uncle Room." And saying that the little girl stuck her tongue out at him, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Going over to the table, Antoinette picked up two of the paper plates, and grabbing a small piece sat it on a plate and placed it in front of Thalia who was sitting in her booster. Then she grabbed a larger piece and set it on her plate.  
"I hope you're gonna eat more than that." Rome, who had two, huge slices on his plate, said. "I know for a fact that you hadn't eaten at all when Talli and I left."  
"You know now that you mention it, I don't think I've seen her eat anything all day." Ashton added. And looking at each other, they each grabbed another slice and set them on her plate.  
"You guys, there's no way I can eat all this!" Antoinette exclaimed.  
"Tough, cuz you're gonna." Ashton answered.  
"Fine when I puke its ya'lls fault."  
"That's okay. We'll just make you eat some more to fill the renewed empty space." Rome told her, and Ashton nodded.  
"You both suck."  
Soon an hour had passed and everyone was done eating except for Anni, who still had the last piece of pizza on her plate. She was sitting in the living room watching TV with Rome while Thalia was in her room playing, and Ashton was in the kitchen packing again. Looking down at her plate, a large groan escaped her. Looking over at her Rome couldn't help feeling sorry for her, she looked slightly green whenever she looked at her plate, and he knew that eventually she was really and truly going to puke. Leaning over he grabbed the pizza off her plate and said after taking a bite.  
"Isn't it bout time for Talli to go to bed?" Looking at the clock, she realized he was right and said,  
"Yeah it is. Oh and thank you!" With that she kissed him on the cheek, hopped off the couch and went into Thalia's bedroom. You could hear her say,  
"Tals it's time for your bath. C'mon let's go!" which was soon followed by the sound of running water. Finishing off the pizza he'd taken from Antoinette, he got up and walked into the kitchen. He wanted to talk to Ashton. Standing at the counter with her, he looked over at her and said,  
"Do you need any help?"  
"Umm... yeah sure." Ashton answered kind of shocked. Rome never wanted to help pack. Anni usually had to make him. He was always the one keeping Thalia busy so she wasn't in their way, even if she thought she was trying to help.  
"I'll get the things up high. I know you and Anni are too short to reach that high."  
"Shut up!! It ain't our fault that we're vertically challenged, especially me."  
"Aww poor you. But you know you're right since you're only what four eleven?"  
"Grrrr. Shut up." And saying that she punched him lightly and they got to work. They worked together in silence; Rome trying to get up enough nerve to tell her what was going on, Ashton trying to figure out just what bit him on the ass to make him volunteer to help her out. It just wasn't normal. After a few more minutes spent with the only noise being the sound of cardboard flaps scraping against each other and the clinking of the glasses as they were being taken out of the cupboard.  
"Hey Ash, can I talk to you about something?" Rome asked, never taking his attention away from taking things out of the top cabinet.  
"Of course you can Rome. What kinda friend would I be if you couldn't?" She asked, not getting her hopes up, Anni had already showed her that there was more than met the eye when it came to problems today, and she wasn't going to expect him to say anything she wanted him to say until it actually came from him.  
"Well I really don't know how to say this at all. It's not something I ever even thought about."  
"What is it Rome?"  
"I think that... hell I know for a fact... I've got more than friendly feelings for Anni."  
"What?!?" Ashton exclaimed as quietly as she could. She didn't want Antoinette to hear her and come see what was going on. She needed him to finish telling her what was going on.  
"You heard me. But Christ, she's one of my best friends!"  
"Best friends fall in love all the time." She said and couldn't help thinking, 'Damn this conversation seems familiar. Then she decided that she was going to make this work for the both of them. Her friends deserved to be happy and there was anything she could do to help that cause she was going to.  
"Yeah, well with the two of us it'd just make one awkward ass friendship."  
"Rome you've gotta tell her. If anything just so she knows how you feel."  
"I think about it alright, but I'm not going to make any promises. I ain't gonna set myself up just to be shut down."  
"Tell her. No matter what she'll always be there for you and you know it." Saying that they both fell back into the silence that they'd been working in before. Soon two hours had passed and they'd finished cleaning out the cabinets. Rome was sitting on the couch when he realized that neither one of them had seen Anni since she'd went to get Thalia ready for bed. Getting up he walked towards her room, knowing that's usually where she was if she wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Looking around her room and not finding her there he began to worry; he knew Thalia would be asleep by now. Hurrying down the hall he pushed open the door to her room and was greeted with the sight of the mother and daughter asleep together in the large plush rocking chair that sat near the window of the bedroom. 'God she looks gorgeous' he thought to himself as he stood in the doorway. Moonlight had filtered through the window and fell upon the two of them making their hair shine. Rome could still see wet spots on the white wife beater that she had taken from him earlier in the day, and couldn't help but laugh a little. Antoinette's hair was in a ponytail that was pulled over her left shoulder to keep it out of Thalia's face. The little girl was wrapped in her mother's arms her head resting in the crook of Anni's neck. Leaning against the door frame he stood there and watched them until he noticed Ashton standing behind him.  
"We should probably wake her up. She keeps sleeping like that and she's gonna have a stiff neck when she wakes up." She said.  
"How bout we don't wake her up, or have you forgotten what she's like when she gets woken up?" Rome asked thinking she was insane if she really wanted to interrupt Antoinette's slumber.  
"Good point. How bout you take Anni and I'll take Tals."  
"Alright that'll work and did you really think I'd expect you to carry Ann?"  
"No, but wait a minute... I'll be right back." And saying that she ran to her bedroom and a few minutes later returned a camera in her hand.  
"You know if she ever finds out you took this picture she's gonna kick ya ass." Rome said looking down at her.  
"Only if she finds out." Ashton answered with a smirk on her face. Snapping the picture quickly she took the camera back to her room and came back once again. Then the two walked into the room and she lifted Thalia up and laid her in her bed. Meanwhile Rome had picked Antoinette and was carrying her into room. As soon as he'd put her down on her bed her eyes had fluttered open.  
"What are you doing Rome?" She asked in a groggy, barely awake voice.  
"You fell asleep so I brought you in your room." He answered in a quiet voice.  
"Oh, thanks."  
"No problem sweetness."  
"Night Rome."  
"Night Anni." And with that she rolled over and went back to sleep. He noticed that she still had her shoes on so he slipped them off her feet and pulled the blanket that was folded at the end of her bed over her. Walking out, he stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at her again, and said 'I love you' not knowing that Ashton had seen and heard the whole thing.  
A week later they we're all packed and ready to go. Getting things going that morning had been a little difficult. Thalia was more than a little more than grumpy when she woke up and wanted to argue about everything. First it'd been breakfast, then she hadn't wanted to wear the clothes they'd left out for her, and she'd threw a fit about her hair not being done like her mom's. When it was finally all said and done, it looked like Antoinette had a miniature her walking around. Both had on jean shorts, a white t-shirt and white tennis shoes, their hair was pulled into low pigtails and they even had sunglasses that were almost identical. This amused Rome and Ashton to say the least. Standing in the doorway, looking annoyed, Antoinette said,  
"Can we leave now?"  
"Hell NO!! Not til I get a picture of this!" Ashton said laughing, causing Antoinette to glare at her. Soon Ashton had pulled her camera out of her bag and told Thalia to go stand by her mother and put her sunglasses on the top of her head. As she stood next to Antoinette, Thalia looked up and tried to mimic her expression; succeeding quite well, and causing Ashton to nearly fall over laughing as soon as she'd snapped the picture. "Kay now we're ready to go."  
With that the four of them left never looking back. Soon they were on the road and headed for the city of stars. The two hour drive seemed to fly by as they kept driving closer to their new home. They were all excited about moving, there wasn't really anything left for them back in Barstow and they all knew it, even if they didn't say it out loud. Before they knew it they were pulling up in the driveway of their new home and walking inside. The landlord had been really easygoing about things as far as redesigning the house. He'd told them that they could do what ever they wanted. Ashton didn't think he realized just what he'd gotten himself into when he said that. Antoinette had been dying to decorate their apartment and paint forever and couldn't but now she had free reign and was going to do whatever her heart desired. Life was going to be hell for all of them for the next few weeks. They spent the rest of the day unloading the U-Haul until they got to the furniture. That was when Antoinette had called Dom and had him, Leon, and Vince come over to help Rome. There was no way they'd actually be much help carrying some of the stuff and neither one of them wanted Rome throwing his back out. Soon they showed up and everything was in the house. Being the wonderful sister she was when she wanted to be, Antoinette had gotten the keys to Leon's skyline, which they'd all ridden over in, and took Thalia and Ashton to go to the store. While they were there they bought a case of corona, limes and all the accommodations to make margaritas. She also ordered Chinese food and picked it up on their way back to the house. As soon as they walked in the door they were pounced on by the guys and thanked.  
"You guys it's no problem. You all came over and helped us out so this is the least I could do." Antoinette told them all.  
"Have I told you you're my favorite sister?" Dom asked taking a swig of his corona.  
"Only all the time Dom."  
"Are you two always like this?" Ashton asked, as she looked for the blender.  
"Uh huh. They are." Leon answered, "And half the time Vince is right in there with them."  
"Can I help it if everyone loves me?" Antoinette said, acting totally clueless.  
"Who said I loved you?" Leon asked.  
"You don't love me? Fine I'll be taking that." And she leaned over, grabbed his corona and took a drink.  
"That's not right. You should never take a man's beer."  
"Well you should never say you don't love the woman who bought the beer."  
"She's got a point you know." Vince said, then looking at her and Thalia decided to ask the question that he'd wanted to ever since they'd gotten there earlier. "What's with you and the little one dressing a like?" As soon as it came out of his mouth Ashton fell backwards laughing, and Antoinette scowled at him.  
"Shut up Cheer Two, or I'ma come over there and kick your ass." Antoinette said in a joking way.  
"Oh I'd love to see that happen." Ashton answered, still laughing.  
"Okay now will one of you answer my damn question." Vince said, really wondering what the reason was now.  
"Let's put it this way dawg, cranky two year olds ain't too much fun to deal with in the morning." Rome answered him. Hearing this Dom, who had Thalia in his lap, asked the little girl,  
"Did you give your mom a hard time this morning?"  
"Nuh-uh. I was good this mornin'." Thalia told him looking completely innocent, and causing Antoinette, Ashton, and Rome all to snort while muttering 'Yeah right' under their breath. They spent the next three hours like this until it was almost ten o'clock. At that time Dom, Vince, and Leon left with the promise to be back tomorrow with the rest of the team. After putting Thalia to bed the three adults left stayed up for a few more hours before heading to bed to await the next day. God only knew what they had in store for them tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Okay there's that chappy. I apologize for the delay. But my computer is complete CRAP and wouldn't let me access this chappy on my other disk. So I had to restart the whole thing and plus I've had major writer's block lately. I just couldn't think of anything to write. But yeah computer pissed me off so much that me being the loving gentle person I am busted the other disk in half. Hope ya'll liked the chappy. Oh and since I forgot to do it last time I'm gonna thank Cheer for letting me put her in my story. I love ya soo much and it's gonna add so much to this story now that I have another character in the mix. Wellz that's about it for now. I luv ya all. Read and Review plz!!!!! Oh and Loverofroswell, it's okay that you didn't review for a while. We all get busy. Later guys!!!  
  
Jess 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The next day came and went and before anyone ever realized a week had passed and Ashton and Antoinette were working in the café while Mia was away at school. Antoinette had promised to keep things up and running while she was gone, but what she hadn't told Mia was that she was throwing out anything that she had made with mayonnaise was being thrown away and remade. She wasn't going to serve that to some poor unsuspecting customer who didn't know what to expect, that would be wrong on so many levels it was unreal. One of the major things that had made her agree to take over was the fact that Thalia could be there with her while she worked and wouldn't be in the way. It also meant it would keep her from feeling bad about leaving her daughter at a strange daycare center where she didn't know anyone, she was only two and the world could be a scary place. In all the time since they'd moved the only person who'd actually seen Brian was Rome and that was only while he was working at the garage. He'd told Antoinette and Ashton both, when he'd stopped in to pick up lunch for the team that everyone was wondering why he kept his distance from the café and how whenever anyone brought up Antoinette he'd get quiet and try and change the subject. Rome also told them that everyone was starting to get suspicious of it and had started questioning him about it. Anni's reaction had been the only that could be expected and that was 'Shit looks like I'ma have to tell em all sooner than I wanted to.' She was going to have to talk to Brian soon and hopefully talk him into going for a little 'vacation' for a week or so. She didn't want Thalia to end up fatherless and she knew that's what would happen if Dom found out while Brian was around. She was still thankful that Dom hadn't been around when they first started dating to give the 'You break her heart I break your neck' speech, that might have ended disastrously.  
Soon another week had come and it was Friday. That meant that for Antoinette, Ashton and Rome the weekend would be filled with painting the living room and kitchen. They had already finished Thalia's bedroom which was now a pale lavender color with white trim and since she like butterflies they'd painted little pink ones on the walls making it look like they were flying from wall to wall. She'd stayed at Dom's with Mia and Letty for the weekend until they finished so that she wouldn't be tempted to play in the paint and they could actually get work done. When she'd finally seen it she'd squealed in excitement and hugged each one of them multiple times making all the work they'd done seem even more worth while. This particular Friday was extremely hot and even though they were all dressed in shorts and thin tank tops the three of them were dying in the café. Looking at her daughter and best friend suffering just as much as she was, Antoinette was suddenly struck with and idea and said,  
"Ash I'll be right back I gotta go do something real quick. Tals you wanna come with me or stay with Aunt Ashton?"  
"I wanna go wit you Mommy." She answered.  
"Okay, c'mon then. We'll be back soon Ash."  
"Alright, see ya in a bit Cheer One."  
"Later Cheer Two." And saying that, Antoinette put Thalia in her car seat and they left. Staring at her car driving off, Ashton wondered what the hell her best friend was doing. Watching the car until it disappeared from sight she walked over to a magazine rack and picked one up not bothering to even see what it was. About five minutes later she was flipping through the pages and heard the engine of a car coming closer. Looking up she expected to see Antoinette's car pull up but was surprised to see a car that she didn't recognize. As the guy got out of his car she couldn't help thinking 'Damn he's hot! Wonder what's bringing him here?' As he walked towards her she kept her head down as if she was reading it but was her eyes were looking up and she was watching him approach. Soon he was at the counter and she stood up straight and asked,  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"I here to pick up lunch for the team." He answered her.  
"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you."  
"Brian. You look sorta familiar, have we met?" As soon as he'd said his name she'd recognized him with his wavy blonde hair and the same blue eyes she saw every time she looked at Thalia. She felt a little bit awful for finding him attractive but it wasn't something she could help. Plus she figured if Anni and him could get a long then there was no reason for the two of them not to. As he looked at her she realized that he'd asked her a question and, blushing a little bit for getting caught up in her own thoughts, answered,  
"Umm yeah a couple times but you probably know me better by name. I'm Ashton."  
"Oh you're Anni's friend that went away to college in Florida."  
"Yeah that'd be me. So you got everyone's orders?"  
"Yeah right here." And he handed over the list of what everyone wanted. Reading it over Ashton began saying what everyone wanted out loud.  
"Okay so I got two turkeys, a club two hams, a chicken salad, and tuna. This should be ready in like fifteen minutes. It'd be quicker but Anni just up and left to go do something."  
"Its fine take your time. There's really not a rush."  
"With Rome hungry? There's always a rush the boy never stops eating. I've often wondered if he even chews his food or just swallows it."  
"You got a point there I remember when we were in Miami the boy never stopped eating." Brian said laughing and remembering the time when Markham had pissed him off and he'd eaten his lunch. After that the fell into a comfortable silence with Ashton making the sandwiches while he studied her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a French braid and tucked under to keep it off her neck. Her blue eyes were bright and seemed to shine naturally making them see like the clear blue waters of the ocean. Looking at her he thought that she was truly beautiful, but couldn't imagine her going for him. Firstly he'd hurt her best friend and no matter how she was treating him now it didn't mean she was that likely to forgive and forget and secondly he couldn't imagine anyone as gorgeous as her giving him the time of day. Soon, as Ashton was finishing up with the sandwiches, they heard the roar of an engine and looked out towards the road to see who was coming. As they saw the hot pink RX-7 moving closer they both knew who it was, and before either one knew it the car was sitting in front of the café. As Antoinette opened her car door, balancing a drink carrier and a few bags in her hands she looked at them and said,  
"Can a girl get some assistance over here?" Both went over to her quickly and took the things from her. "Thanks," she said and then noticing that Brian was the other person at the café said, "Oh hey Brian. Do you guys got that?"  
"Yeah we got it, but what the hell did you go to Sonic for? And what did you buy?"  
"You'll see in a minute. Now I'ma go get the slushie queen outta her car seat before it gets all over my car. Now that's a mess I don't wanna clean or have on my seats in the first place." Saying that she went to the passenger side door, opened it, and grabbed both Thalia and her slushie at the same time. Then walking into the café set her on one of the stools by the counter handing back her slushie. Then she walked back behind the counter and put the bags in the freezer.  
"Why'd you just put that in the freezer? Cause I'm guessing that that was food in those bags." Ashton said looking at her friend a bit oddly.  
"See my dear Cheer Two that's where you would be wrong. It's ice from Sonic." Antoinette answered smiling.  
"You just ordered ice?" Brian asked, "I thought you'd gotten out of that habit."  
"No that's one of my many quirks that I have yet to over come. And no I didn't order just ice. I got me a strawberry limeade and my darling friend Ash a cherry limeade so ha."  
"Well Bri here's lunch for the crew. Try not to make Anni sound too insane when ya tell them she went to Sonic just order ice." Ashton told him handing over the bag with the sandwiches in it.  
"Don't know if I can make her sound sane when I tell them that." Then receiving a glare from Antoinette, corrected himself, "But I'll try."  
"Ha ha, you two are soo hilarious. I think I might just die from amusement." She answered the two of them, her tone full of sarcasm.  
"Well I gotta go, the team's probably wondering where the hell their lunch is."  
"See ya later Brian." Ashton said, giving a short wave. Antoinette also said her goodbye and started cleaning up around the kitchen counter and watching Brian walk to his car. She knew that she needed to talk to him and the sooner the better. Plus she'd noticed the looks he and Ashton had been giving each other. They liked one another and she was going to do whatever she could to get them together. Then looking at his retreating back she decided that she might as well get this over with for their sake as well as their daughter's. Hopping over the counter, something she'd been doing since this place had opened, she jogged over to his car and leaning on the driver's side door said,  
"We've gotta talk."  
"So you wanna talk now." Brian said more a statement than a question. "Where the hell was this Antoinette when I wanted to talk a month ago?"  
"Yeah I didn't wanna talk then but I did now didn't I? So guess what now it's your turn to talk even thought you don't wanna." Saying that she let go of his door and walked to the passenger side getting in. After closing the door she turned and looked at him. "We can't hide the fact that you're Thalia's father forever. Eventually we're going to have to tell my brother and when we do it ain't gonna be pretty."  
"Yeah no kidding. I've been on the receiving end of his temper and I'd rather not return." Brian said looking at her.  
"You haven't seen anything yet, trust me. I don't know how he's going to react but I can tell you now that wondering isn't doing anything to help my nerves."  
"I'm the one that should be worried. I'm the one in danger of having my ass kicked not only by your brother but Vince and Leon too."  
"You can't forget Letty. She'll be right there with them. I'm like the little sister she never had."  
"Great, just what I needed to hear. I might've had a chance taking on Leon and V but with Let and her temper I have no chance."  
"Poor you," Antoinette said laughing slightly, "I'd really hate to be in your shoes right about now. Oh and to make sure you understand you would never have a chance against Vice or Leon."  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Dom would get to you first and then they'd be there to finish it up."  
"Good point. So is this all you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"No it isn't. I haven't seen you for a month; you should come around the house sometime. Hell maybe tomorrow, you can help us paint."  
"Paint?"  
"Yes paint; I'm basically decorating the house. We're getting the kitchen and living room done this weekend."  
"I guess that'd be alright. See ya tomorrow?"  
"Of course you will. Come by around eleven and wear old clothes, paint doesn't tend to wash out."  
"Well no shit Sherlock. Why the hell would you think I didn't know that?"  
"Ya never know with you Bri, ya never know. Plus with all that blonde hair what they say bout blondes might apply to you."  
"You're one to talk Miss I can trip on thin air."  
"That was once! And I haven't done it since!"  
"Okay well I should probably get this to the team before they die of hunger, especially Rome." He said indicating to the bag of sandwiches he had.  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and good luck."  
"What do you mean 'good luck'?"  
"Rome told me you were racing tonight."  
"Oh thanks."  
"Bye Brian!" She said laughing at his clueless ness.  
"Later Anni." And with that she got out of the car and watched him drive away. Walking back to where Ashton and Thalia were she grabbed her limeade and took a drink. The rest of the day flew by and before wither one of then realized it was six o'clock and they were closing up the café for the weekend. As soon as the girls had gotten home Antoinette had started on dinner letting Ashton take a shower. As she cut up bell peppers for the salad she was making she thought about her talk with Brian. She couldn't help thinking that they were much better as friends. Sure they'd been happy when they were together but they'd also fought quite a bit and no matter how much she wanted to try and deny it she couldn't, they were getting along much better now in the short time they'd been around each other lately then they usually were two and a half years ago. As she continued on with her preparation of dinner she couldn't help the thought that passed through her mind, 'Maybe Brian leaving wasn't such a bad thing after all. Who knows what would have happened if we'd stayed together' but deep down she was beginning to realize that their relationship wouldn't have lasted and if it did it would have been for all the wrong reasons. Soon Ashton was out of the shower and helping her with dinner. At about seven Rome walked into the house and was greeted by Thalia throwing herself into his arms. Carrying her into the kitchen he talked to Ashton and Antoinette before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. By seven-thirty he was back downstairs and at seven forty-five dinner was ready and they were all sitting down to eat. At dinner Rome told them that he was planning on going to the races tonight.  
"God I haven't been to the races in ages." Antoinette said looking quite envious of him.  
"Tell me about it." Ashton added, "I think the last time we went was to that really shitty one in Barstow bout six months ago, remember?"  
"How could I forget it, we cleaned up at that race. How much did we end up making that night?"  
"About six or seven thousand I think."  
"Damn how much racing did ya'll do?" Rome asked. He knew the Barstow racing scene and knew that you didn't make that kind of money with one race.  
"We both raced bout three times each. Unfortunately as we all know, the Barstow scene ain't willing to cough up the money that they do here."  
"No shit. I remember down in Miami Bri could make up to twenty G's with one race." Rome said.  
"Who ran the races down there?" Ashton asked curious to see if anyone new was running things down there.  
"A guy named Tej."  
"Glad to know my boy still is handling his shit down there."  
"You know Tej?"  
"Hell yeah I know Tej. I went to school with Suki." Dinner went much the same way, with them talking about racing. Antoinette had shocked both her friends when she told them she'd invited Brian over to help them paint the next day, neither one protested to it though. Soon enough dinner was over and Ashton was doing the dishes, while Rome sat in the living room watching TV until he left for the races and Anni was upstairs with Thalia getting her ready to go to bed. It was about nine-thirty when she finally came down the stairs, hair falling out of her ponytail and dragging her feet across the carpet. She looked completely exhausted as she plopped down on the couch next to Rome. Leaning on him she closed her eyes half way and said,  
"God I'm so tired. How was your day Ro'?"  
"Not that bad, worked on an Evo and changed the oil on a couple cars." He answered, putting his arm on the back of the couch so she could get more comfortable.  
"Sounds exciting."  
"Oh yeah never knew what was gonna happen next." He said jokingly.  
"I went to Sonic and got ice then I was told I was insane."  
"Yeah I heard about that. It's alright though, I know you ain't crazy."  
"At least someone believes that." She said with a grin. "What time are you supposed to be at my brother's house to go to the races?"  
"He said that they start at midnight so to be there by eleven- thirty."  
"So basically you've got a hour and a half to kill til you've gotta leave."  
"Yeah pretty much. Why what do you got in your head?" At that moment Ashton walked into the living room.  
"Good now I don't have to go in the kitchen. Ash you've got a little over a hour to get ready for the races before Rome leaves you're ass here."  
"What are you talking about?" Ashton asked looking from Antoinette to Rome and back.  
"You're gonna go to the races with Rome. So hurry up and get ready alright?"  
"Fine I'll start getting ready see ya in a bit." And she ran upstairs. As the two of them sat there watching Monster Garage about twenty minutes later, Antoinette still cuddled up next to Rome, they heard a frustrated growl which was soon followed by Ashton standing at the top of the stairs and calling the stairs,  
"Cheer One a little help up here." And disappearing back into her room. Shaking her head at her friend, she sat up and said,  
"I better go help her before she has a coronary. Can't let that happen to my girl." And walked up the stairs. When she walked into Ashton's room she saw her friend sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair out. "What's the problem girly?"  
"My hair. It's being a pain in the ass and won't do what I want it to." Ashton answered still brushing her hair. "Well we're just gonna have to do something about that then." Walking over to where Ashton was Antoinette started to fiddle with her hair, trying to decide what she was going to do with it. Moving the hair a around for a few more minutes before getting to work and beginning to braid and curl various pieces of hair. About ten minutes later she was spritzing Ashton's hair with a light coast of hairspray, which was followed by a spray that made her hair shiny. "So how do you like it?"  
Examining her hair Ashton looked at the handiwork her friend had just pulled off with the hair she'd been having so much trouble with. She also noted how much you could dress up a regular ponytail. Antoinette had put her hair in a high ponytail, using her fingers to pull some of it back, so it looked a slightly messy. She'd also taken tiny sections of hair all over her head, braided them, and pulled them through the hair tie. She'd then mingled wide spiral curls with small sections of hair that had been teased to make the hair hanging down a little poufy, and curled the ends of her hair out and under. Antoinette had also taken out bangs and bobby pinned them at the nape of her neck. As she continued to check it in the mirror for any hairs that might be out of place she said,  
"Anni it looks great! I completely love it and it's perfect for the races! It'll keep the hair out of my face while we're driving but still looks good."  
"I'm glad you like it. So what are you wearing to the races anyways?" Antoinette asked.  
"I'm gonna wear my leather pants with the silver dragon on the right leg. Oh that reminds me before I forget, can I borrow your black leather halter top?"  
"Yeah sure. I'll go get right now." As she answered Ashton's question she headed towards the door, so as soon as she'd finished answering her friend she'd left. A few minutes later she'd returned with the shirt and a pair of earrings in her hands. Sitting the shirt on the bed she walked back over to Ashton and handed her the earrings. "Here I got these for you a while ago. I was gonna give them to ya as part of your birthday present but they go with your outfit too well for you not to wear them." Looking at the earrings she noticed that they were small silver studs with dragons dangling from them. She also noticed that for eyes they had small black stones.  
"Anni these are so kick ass! And you're totally right, they'll go with the outfit perfectly. Thanks soo much!"  
"It's no problem Cheer Two. Ya know I love shopping so honestly it benefited us both. I filled my need to buy something and you got a pair of as you so beautifully put it 'kick ass earrings'."  
"Yeah I do have a way with words don't I?"  
"You sure do. Now I'ma go and let you finish getting ready. Do you need any help zipping that shirt up?"  
"Actually yeah, I think I'm gonna."  
"Alright let's get that done real quick then." As soon as she'd zipped the back of the shirt for her friend, she started to walk out of the room. She made to the door frame before she turned around and asked, "Ash?" with an uncertainty in he voice.  
"What's up Anni?" Ashton asked wondering what was wrong with her friend.  
"Can you do me a favor and keep the entire chaser off of and away from Rome?"  
"Of course Anni and girly I'ma tell you right now. The next time Rome goes to the races I'm staying here with Talli and you're going with him. You deserve it. Oh and if you try to argue with me when that time comes I'll have him carry yo' ass out to the damn car."  
"What would I do without you around?"  
"Shrivel up and die?" Ashton supplied.  
"The sad truth is I prolly would. Now finish getting ready and thanks." Saying that she went back downstairs and started looking at their DVDs. She knew Ashton would be down in about twenty minutes and wanted to watch a movie. Rome was still sitting on the couch watching TV as she scanned through the monstrous collection of movies they had. After going through them about twice she decided on 'Scooby-Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed'. She needed to watch something to take her mind off things and this was the perfect movie for that. As she waited for Ashton to come down so she could start the movie she went into the kitchen and grabbed a Wild Cherry Pepsi. Opening it she went back into the living room and sat down next to Rome. Looking at the TV she realized that he was watching the food channel. 'Go figure.' She thought to herself, 'When is Rome not thinking bout food.' At eleven on the dot Ashton walked down the stairs and announced that she was ready to go. Walking them to the door Antoinette hugged then both goodbye and said,  
"You guys have fun, and if ya'll decide to race be careful cuz if one of you get hurt I'ma kick the others ass. Are we clear on that?"  
"Yes mother." The two of them said at the same time before laughing.  
"Don't worry Cheer One we'll be fine, and I haven't forgotten my promise that I made earlier."  
"Thanks Cheer Two. I guess I'll see you guys later."  
"Of course you will. Later Anni." Rome said and gave her one last hug before they left.  
"Later Ann and sweet dreams." Ashton said.  
"See you guys later and in case I'm asleep by the time you get home sleep tight. If you ain't up partying all night." Waving one last time as they pulled away, she shut the door and settled herself in for about an hour and a half of a movie filled with monsters and a talking dog.  
As soon as they'd gotten to Dom's they'd left for the races. Ashton checked out the scene and realized how different it was from Miami and at the same time how similar it was. She couldn't help but think that Tej organized things a lot better than they did here, and she told Rome this. He'd agreed with her saying that their chances of being reported were a lot less in Miami than they seemed to be here. After a few races the cops had showed up and everyone took off heading back to Dom's. From there they'd partied some and Ashton had to knock quite a few racer skanks off of Rome. At first he'd looked at her a little odd, until she'd made him realize that this was Antoinette's brother's house and anything like that he did was likely to get back to her. From then on out he'd kept the chasers off by himself. She was just glad she'd been able to keep her promise without spilling anything about that promise to Rome. Ashton spent most of the night talking to various members of the team, and even though she'd never admit it she was trying to locate Brian. At about three a.m. she'd decided that it was time for them to get going and since she had drank less than Rome, she drove home. Walking into the house as quietly as they could the each went to their respective rooms, Ashton's right next to Anni's and Rome's in the basement. They both knew they were going to need their sleep if Antoinette was planning on working them like she'd done last weekend. With mumbled 'goodnights' the poured themselves into bed and slept wait for whatever Anni was going to have them do later that day.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! What's up?? Not too much here... just really tired... but that could be cuz it's like 3:30 in the morning. But what can I say. I was in a good mood today... or yesterday I guess cuz I got two reviews!! God I'm addicted to reviews. Cheer looks like you're not the only one who's gonna need Reviews Anonymous. Lol. So anyways umm... yeah... I didn't actually write the races in this chappy cuz I'm waiting til Anni goes for that. So it's prolly gonna be by the eleventh or twelfth chappy... cuz lets face it she's a single mom and I'm sorry but even tho I don't have kid I just wouldn't leave them alone on the weekends, especially at that age. I've gotta ask ya'll to forgive any grammar errors (not spelling I hope cuz I've been using spell check) cuz again like I said it's 3:30 in the mornin'. Wellz I hope ya'll liked the chappy. Read and review. Much luv to all of ya!!  
  
Jess 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
At about eight thirty in the morning Thalia decided it was time for everyone to get up and getting out of her toddler bed, she walked out of her room and across the hall into her mother's bedroom. Crawling up on the bed, where Antoinette was still sleeping, she sat next to her and leant over saying in a somewhat quiet voice,  
"Mommy I hungry." And shook her shoulders. Rolling over onto her side and propping her head up on her hand Antoinette looked at her daughter and answered,  
"You're hungry? Well I guess we're gonna have to get you some food aren't we? C'mon we'll go down to the kitchen and see what I can cook for us." Sitting up and getting out of bed, she took Thalia's hand and walked down the hall and towards the stairs. As soon as they reached the kitchen Anni started going through the refrigerator and cabinets. A few minutes later she turned to the table where Talli had pulled out a chair and was now sitting and asked,  
"How does bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes sound?"  
"Yummy!" Was the only reply she got.  
"Alright then, I guess that's what we're having." And standing at the counter in her Happy Bunny pajama shorts and tank top that said 'I love boys... they're so stupid' she began grabbing bowls and pans from the cabinets. A few minutes later she was starting to cook the bacon and getting the pancake mix ready to pour on to the griddle she had out. After making most of the pancakes and cooking most of the bacon she began to cook the eggs knowing that they took the least amount of time to finish. It was then that she told Thalia to go upstairs and wake Ashton up. The mistake she made was not telling her how to wake her up exactly, so when Thalia made it into the bedroom, now fully awake, she got on the bed and began jumping up and down yelling,  
"Time to wake up!" This immediately jolted Ashton out of bed, causing her, in her shocked state, to fall off the bed in a heap of blankets narrowly missing the bedside table. Untangling herself she looked at the little girl on her bed, which had now stopped jumping and stood there looking down at her. Grabbing Thalia by the hand she gently pulled her off the bed and started tickling her. As she squealed in delight she rolled around on the floor trying to get away from Ashton. Soon she stopped and hugged Thalia saying,  
"That's what you get for waking your Aunt Ashton up like that you little monster!" Being called a monster only caused her to grin and giggle a little.  
"Mommy told me to." Thalia answered looking innocent. Ashton knew that while Antoinette had probably told her to come wake her up, she didn't tell her to wake her up like that. So looking at Talli she said,  
"And why did your Mommy tell you to come wake me up?"  
"Cuz she makin' breakfast."  
"And what's she making for breakfast, hmm?"  
"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs." She answered with a smile.  
"Well then we better hurry up before Uncle Rome wakes up and eats it all." Hearing that the little girl jumped up, grabbed Ashton's hand, and tried to pull her up and out of the room. This only made her fall flat on her butt causing Ashton to laugh. She then got up, grabbed Thalia, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where they found Antoinette standing over the stove still cooking the eggs and the small amount of bacon that remained. Sitting Thalia in her booster she went to the cabinets and drawers getting out plates and silverware and set the table. Walking over to Anni and grabbing the plate of bacon she looked at her best friend and said,  
"Thanks for not giving you daughter specific directions on how to wake me up."  
"How'd she wake you up this time?" Antoinette asked trying not to smile.  
"Oh she only jumped on my bed screaming and yelling." She said, sounding sarcastically nonchalant. This made it even harder for Anni to contain her laughter. She then looked at Thalia with a huge smile on her face and said,  
"Now Tals that wasn't a very nice thing to do."  
"Then why are you smiling Mommy?" The small girl asked looking confused.  
"I said it wasn't nice honey, I didn't say it wasn't funny." This earned her a slap on the arm and glare from Ashton. "Alright well, I'm gonna go and wake Rome up, then we can all eat." With that she started to walk out of the kitchen before being stopped by Ashton.  
"Anni the basement door is right there." She said pointing at the door next to the sliding glass door.  
"I'm getting his some aspirin my guess is that he's gonna need it."  
"Oh, yeah you're probably right. Our boy was a little more than messed up when we got home."  
"That's what I figured." She then walked out of the room, only to return a couple minutes later with three Tylenol and a glass of water in her hands. She then opened the basement door and shut it as quietly as possible. Walking into the room that sat off of the main room in the basement, she sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook him awake. Groaning he rolled over and looked at her. Leaning forward she held out her hand and the glass of water.  
"Here Ro' take these. Then you can come up and have breakfast with all of us."  
"Thanks." He managed to grunt out, and then after taking the pills became his regular self asking, "What's for breakfast?"  
"You'll see when you get your ass up there." Antoinette answered him, shaking her head and laughing lightly. Patting the side of his leg she said, "C'mon I'll let you walk me up."  
"Oh yes that's just what I've always wanted. To walk you up the basement stairs."  
"Hey not many people get that honor. You're one of the lucky few."  
"Yeah right, lucky, if you say so Anni."  
  
"Oh please, you know you love seeing me in all my beheaded-ness glory."  
"Alright enough talking, I'm hungry." Rome said and got up out of bed pulling her with him, and walking up the stairs into the kitchen. Going over to the only two chairs left at the table which just happened to be next to each other, they sat down and saying grace, began to put food on their plates. Looking at Ashton as she put a few pieces of bacon on her plate Antoinette gave her a look that said volumes, making Ashton smile innocently at her and start putting syrup on her pancakes. Gazing around the table at everyone Antoinette tried not to look disgusted at the fact they could actually eat syrup. Rome seeing this decided to say something.  
"What Anni, no syrup for you?"  
"Shut up smart ass you know I think that stuff's gross."  
"Oh and eating pancakes with nothing but butter on them isn't?" Ashton asked with one eyebrow raised.  
"Nope it's perfectly normal. And besides these pancakes already have enough sugar with the chocolate chips ya'll are just gonna make yourselves sick. Why do you think I only let Talli have a little bit on hers?"  
"God you really are a mom. You sounded a bit like mine when you said that." Ashton said knowing it'd get on her nerves.  
"Ha ha you're really funny Cheer Two. But when you get sick don't come crying to me."  
"Yes mother," Rome said deciding he wanted in on this, "we promise not to come running to you when our tummies hurt." This earned him a slap to the back of the head and a giggle from Thalia. As they sat there eating Antoinette made sure that they remembered Brian was coming over, and tried to keep Thalia as clean as possible considering she was two and had syrup near her. She managed quite well considering by the end of the meal the only part of Talli that was sticky was her hands and around her mouth. As the adults in the room finished their food Thalia decided that instead of waiting to have one of them clean her up she'd do it herself, and began sucking on her fingers. Pulling out the last finger she'd sucked on, her thumb, with a pop she said in a proud voice,  
"Look Mommy all clean!" Looking at her daughter, Antoinette said in a voice that was encouraging,  
"I see baby, but we still have to wash your face silly. Plus I don't think that your hands are completely unsticky yet."  
"Otay, but can we hurry? My hands feel yucky."  
"Sure sweetie, I'm done eating anyways so let's get you cleaned up." She then grabbed both of their plates and placed them in the sink. Grabbing Thalia, they walked to the bathroom where the sound of running water soon came from. Clearing the table Ashton and Rome started on the dishes, trying to get them done as quickly as possible. When Antoinette walked back into the kitchen, she asked if they'd keep an eye on Thalia while she hopped in the shower before they started painting.  
As she stood under the water she let her mind drift and take her to the things that she wanted to think about the most. The first thought that popped into her head was the looks that Ashton and Brian had been giving each other yesterday at the café. She knew that they we're interested in each other, but had the feeling that neither one would act on it until they we're positive she wouldn't totally flip out on them. Ashton was going to try and hold some sort of grudge against him as long as she could, and knowing Brian as well as she did, she knew he'd try to avoid any time alone with Ashton at all costs. 'God how the hell am I gonna get those two together?' she asked herself trying to come up with an answer. Giving up on trying finding a solution to that problem she let her mind go to another thing that had been tugging at her mind, her feelings for Rome. She knew that she couldn't hide them forever, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to try. As much as she wanted to deny it, Brian had hurt her when he left, and she wasn't sure that she could put herself out there like that and risk getting hurt again. She had a child to think about, and she wasn't about to let her get hurt too. Finishing up in the shower, she soon turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body. Opening the door that connected the bathroom to her room, she walked to her dresser and began pulling clothes out. Soon she was dressed in a pair of old, faded cut-offs and an old navy wife beater. She then pulled her hair up in to a high ponytail, leaving two strands out in the front and tucking them behind her ears. She wasn't wearing any shoes considering they were only painting today and she'd rather be barefoot them have shoes on, besides if worst came to worst she could always just slip on one of the many pairs of flip flops that she owned. Going into Thalia's room across the hall, she went in her dresser and pulled out a pink and yellow plaid skort and yellow t- shirt. She also grabbed a pair of pink sandals that were sitting on one of the shelves in her closet. Going back into her own room, Anni grabbed the hairbrush off her dresser and went down the stairs, outfit and brush in one hand, the shoes in the other.  
"Talli, come into the living room babe. We gotta get you dressed for the day." She called through the house, not quite sure where her daughter was at the moment. Soon Thalia toddled her way into the living room and over to the couch. Within a few minutes she was dressed and had her shoes on. Pulling the brush gently and expertly through the tangled hair of her daughter, Antoinette quickly finished brushing her hair and had it pulled up in a half pony tail. Turning her around, she kissed her forehead lightly and said,  
"You look adorable, sweetie. How bout we go get something to drink in the kitchen?"  
"Yeah, I thirsty. And Mommy, you look pretty."  
"Aww thanks baby. Let's go see what we can find to drink in the fridge." They both walked into the kitchen and over to the stainless steel refrigerator searching through it, trying to find something that sounded good. Anni finally settled on a sippy cup of kool-aid for Thalia, and a bottle of water for herself. Leaning against the counter she twisted the cap off her water and took a sip. The next hour passed by slowly with Rome Antoinette and Ashton moving furniture, until finally eleven o'clock rolled around.  
Pulling up in front of the house that he'd been giving directions to yesterday, Brian parked on the side of the road and looked at the front door. He wasn't really sure what to make of this whole thing. On one hand he wanted to see Anni and his daughter, but then there was the fact that he was attracted to his ex-girlfriend's best friend. That was enough to make things a little bit interesting, and that was putting it mildly. Looking at the house one last time, he opened his car door, and walked up to the front door ringing the door bell.  
Hearing the irritating noise of the door bell ringing throughout the house, Antoinette walked into the front hall and pulled the door open to find Brian standing there looking around awkwardly.  
"Hey Bri, you gonna stand out there all day or come in and help paint?" She asked smiling. Turning around with a sheepish grin he said,  
"Yeah god knows you two are gonna need some help trying to keep two small children under control."  
"Nah, Talli's not that bad Rome's the one we gotta make behave." This caused Brian to laugh and Rome to come out of the living room where he and Ashton were laying plastic over the carpet and say,  
"What about me?"  
"Nothing Ro' nothing at all." Anni said looking innocent and making Brian have to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. "C'mon let's get started in her so we can move into the kitchen." Soon the three of them were pouring the paint into the trays, and rolling it onto the walls. Antoinette had decided that the best color for this room would be a periwinkle color with the paneling around the room and windows a light beige color since all their living room furniture was beige. It worked really well with the dark hard wood floors and the different shades of pale blue pillows that sat on the couch. Working with white walls in an apartment had been a little difficult, but she'd made it work, and now that she could actually paint she still had to make it work with all their furniture. As they all painted Thalia sat there playing with the toys they'd brought down for her earlier. A little while later Ashton, who didn't like the fact that the only noise in the room was Talli playing with her toys and the radio playing 'Gigolo' by Nick Cannon featuring R. Kelly, decided to start up a conversation.  
"Hey Anni, what do we got planned at the café for Monday?"  
"Not a whole lot, just gotta remake like the tuna and chicken salad for sandwiches and clean up around there, why?"  
"Just wondering. So you think you can handle it by yourself?"  
"Yeah but again I'ma ask ya, WHY?"  
"Cuz ya know someone's second B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y is coming up in a few weeks and I gotta start getting her P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S's. Seriously what kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't spoil her?"  
"Alright but you know you're gonna owe me big for this. Especially when the child is so spoiled rotten she unbearable."  
"Yeah right that little cutie over there, unbearable? You're crazy Anni." Rome said joining in.  
"Okay so I got a good kid, but ya'll realize that the moment she starts acting like a spoiled brat I'ma hand her off to ya'll cuz you're the ones who've spoiled her to no end."  
"Like Tals would ever be a brat." Ashton said looking at her friend like she was crazy.  
"Really that kid's an angel, and she has been since she was born." Rome said looking across the room at the little girl sitting in the middle of the floor, in her own little world.  
"Are all of you going to the barbeque at the house tomorrow?" Brian asked trying to take the topic of conversation over to something he actually knew about. He knew it'd be a while before he could actually go on in a way where he actually knew his daughter.  
"Always, can't mess with a family tradition. Plus I wanna piss Dom off by using the grill." Anni said, an evil grin coming across her face. She knew how her brother got when women started messing with 'his' grill, and couldn't wait to make him blow a gasket. One of her favorite past times ever since she could remember was annoying her brother, and she did so every chance she got.  
"You sure that's something you want to do? I've seen how Dom is with his grill and even Letty's not brave enough to fu-" He was immediately cut off by Rome who by now knew what Thalia would say if she heard him say what he was about to.  
"Mess Brian mess." He said pointing across the room. Getting the point he corrected himself and began again,  
"Mess with the grill."  
"Aww the worst he'll do to me is throw me in the pool. And with it being as hot as it's been can't say that I'd mind it too much." Antoinette said confidently. Soon they were back to painting in silence, and stayed that way for the next couple of hours until they'd finally finished painting the living room completely. Looking around the room they could all tell that when they moved the furniture back in that the room would pull together even more than it already did with just the paint. Moving on and into the kitchen it was decided that Rome, Ashton and Antoinette would work on the wall that ran the whole length of the kitchen and dining area while Brian worked on painting the wall in between the cabinets and the counter top. Antoinette had decided on a medium yellow for the walls while leaving all the panels and baseboards white. The two colors accented the blonde oak cabinets and table that they had. Plus the stand for the table top along with the legs and the backs of the chairs were painted white. As they worked they'd start small conversations that would end after a short time, mostly when a song that Ashton or Anni like came on, on the radio and they began singing along with it. Working like this caused them to become less side tracked and within two hours the four of them were painting the last wall, where the door to the basement was, with Ashton on a ladder touching up the paneling in the places it needed it. As she dipped her paint brush into the almost full can of paint she didn't notice how close it was to the edge. Not paying attention to where she put her elbow, she was surprised when the quart of paint tipped over; she'd just barely caught it before it went crashing to the ground. Unfortunately almost all the paint had dumped out and covered Anni, who'd been standing almost directly under the stand it was on, from head to toe.  
"Oh my god Anni! I'm soo sorry!" Ashton said while trying not to laugh and fall off the ladder at the same time. Meanwhile Brian and Rome were doing good just to keep themselves standing they were laughing so hard.  
"Yeah right Ash go ahead and laugh. You and I both know you wanna hell even Talli's laughin'" Anni finding it a little hard not to laugh herself. After hearing this Ashton made sure to climb off the ladder, then release the laughter she'd been holding back. "Ya coulda stayed on the ladder you know. Maybe then I wouldn't feel like such a fool standing here covered in paint."  
"Aww its okay Ann, you're gonna feel so much less foolish when we wrap you in plastic so you don't get paint on the carpet." Ashton said smiling.  
"Umm yeah and how am I supposed to get up the stairs to wash this crap off?"  
"Oh Ro' will carry you. He needs the exercise the way he's been lazing around."  
"Ha ha you're just so damn funny Ash. Let's get her wrapped up so she can wash this stuff off before it dries." Rome said, knowing it was going to hard enough as it was to get that out of her hair and the longer it sat there the more difficult it was going to be.  
"Yeah you're right. Let's get my girly ready to go." Ashton said and grabbed one of the extra plastic sheets they had covering the floor.  
"Could you guys stop talking like I'm a piece of furniture or something? I'm standing here livin' and breathin'." Antoinette said looking a little annoyed. Soon they had her wrapped up, and Rome was carrying her up the stairs one arm behind her knees, the other wrapped her back and arm. Knocking her door the rest of the way open with his foot, he carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the floor.  
"Thanks Rome, it woulda been a little difficult trying to hop up the stairs." Anni said while shucking the tarp off of her and stepping out of it.  
"Yeah no kidding might have been funny to watch though." He said laughing.  
"Shut up!" She said slapping him lightly on the arm. "So did you notice how weird Ash and Brian were acting around each other?" "Yeah what was up with that? I didn't think I was the only one who noticed it."  
"They like each other. You shoulda seen the looks they were giving each other at the café yesterday."  
"No way, my boy woulda told me if he was feelin' Ashton."  
"You sure bout that? Normally Ash woulda told me too but she didn't and I know what I saw. Well I'ma wash this crap off, and I'll see you guys in a bit."  
"Alright see ya then." And with that he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Soon she was in the shower and scrubbing the off of her and out of her hair. That was the most difficult part, and made her have to wash her hair five times to make sure it was all out. By the time she was done and back in the kitchen wearing a sports bra under one of the many muscle tees she'd snagged from Rome and another pair of cut offs, they'd finished the painting in the kitchen and had begun to move the furniture back into the living room. They worked for the rest of the night moving the rest of the stuff back into the rooms that they belonged in. By the time they were done it was ten o'clock and Thalia had been in bed for an hour and a half. Going into the freshly painted kitchen the two girls grabbed a couple coronas each and walked back into the living room, Antoinette sitting next to Rome on the couch and handing him the second corona she had grabbed. Ashton sat next to Brian and did the same. Soon the four of them were sitting there watching 'Daddy Daycare' and laughing their asses off. Before anyone noticed it, it was almost one in the morning and Brian had to leave. Saying bye, the rest of them finished watching the second movie they'd put in 'Deliver us from Eva', and went to bed, Ashton thinking about Brian, and Anni and Rome's thoughts on each other.  
  
A/N: Well there ya guys go. I know it took me a little longer than I expected but hey it's here now. Yay. Now I get to start working on my chappy for Puzzling Pieces. I'll prolly have that one done by Monday. It'd be posted soon but my mom's evil and steals the computer on the weekends. Grrrr... doesn't she realize I need this thing to update. Well I better hurry up and end this here but before I do I gotta tell ya'll to go check out Cheer and Sunshine's new ficcie called 'The Down Low' it's really kick ass already and you'll luv it. Well I luv you all and don't forget to Read and Review!! Later guys!!  
  
Jess 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
So the next few weeks passed in a blur, Rome going to the races with the team and Brian, while Antoinette and Ashton stayed at home hanging out with each other and finishing up the decorating. They'd decided that it'd make more sense for them to finish with that as soon as they could, both knowing that it'd never get totally finished unless they kept on it until the last wall had been painted. When they were completely finished the end results had been the house looking like a different place, color replacing the plain white walls that had been in every room. The last rooms that had been done were the girls' bedrooms, and the only two that had worked on them were Anni and Ashton. The girls had decided to leave Rome to decorate his room himself. Ashton's room had been painted a deep red, the accent color black. The two had repainted all of the furniture that wasn't already black to match. The bed frame was made of wrought iron, and the bedding was black, except for the sheets and a few of the pillows which were red. She had two bedside lamps that Antoinette had given to her for Christmas, that were silver with Chinese dragons engraved into them. One sat on either side of her bed.  
Antoinette's room had been painted a soft peach color, which they had then taken a glaze over leave the wall to sparkle with small flecks of silver. The accent color had been a deep, dark green. All of the furniture in her room was antique and made of a rich dark wood, and was all very heavy. The girls had needed Rome to help them carry it into the room. Her sheets, as well as half the pillows on her bed were the same soft peach that was on the walls, while the comforter and the rest of the pillows were all dark green. On her dresser there sat an antique silver mirror, brush and comb. She also had and antique mirror hanging over her dresser. All of these had been given to her by her aunt who always seemed to be buying things from antique shops and thrift stores. Her excuse was always it could be useful someday, and so far almost everything she'd bought had been used.  
Things between Antoinette and Brian were getting steadily better after the Saturday he came over, and they weren't trying to avoid one another anymore. Neither he or Ashton would go around the other by themselves though, proving Anni's theory further. She didn't have much room to say anything, considering she still hadn't told Rome how she felt. She just wasn't sure how to approach the subject, and didn't want to rush things and risk ruining her friendship.  
On this particular day she was going over these thoughts while she sat at the counter of the café staring off into space. Ashton was busy making the sandwiches for the team, who had called and told them that they were going to need one of them to bring the food by because they had so much to do. As she laid a slice of tomato on the turkey sandwich she was making she looked at her friend and saw that her eyes were glazed over and she had a lost look in her eyes. Waving her hand in front of Antoinette's face she said,  
"Hey anyone in there? You wanna help me make these sandwiches, cuz you know your brother and everyone are waiting on them."  
"Oh yeah sure, I'm sorry I just got sidetracked for a minute." Anni said snapping out of her own little world of thoughts.  
"Its fine girly, besides you get the amazingly fun chore of taking them their food."  
"Excuse me if I don't jump for joy, but ya know they tend to attack food like rabid animals sometimes."  
"Yeah I've noticed. Why do you think I'm making you go?"  
"Right, well let's hurry and get this over with so I can get them their food. I'd like to live a long happy life."  
"Aww are you scared?" Ashton asked in a teasing tone.  
"Hell yeah I'm scared. They may get so hungry they turn to cannibalism and eat me." Antoinette answered in a very convincing voice that made Ashton laugh. As soon as she got herself under control she managed to get out,  
"I promise if you're not back in an hour I'll call the police." Before bursting into laughter again, this time joined by her friend. As they continued to work Thalia sat in the office playing with the Barbies she'd brought with her for the day. The two women were almost finished when they heard the little girl scream. Dropping what they were doing they ran into the office, where Talli was on the floor crying. Getting down on her knees next to her daughter, Antoinette looked at her and asked.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"I was brushing... her hair... and her head... came off!" Thalia answered in between sniffles, tears still making their way down her face, and held the doll in one hand with the head in the other to show them.  
"Aww sweetie, its okay. We can fix it I promise." Anni said trying not to smile as she pulled the little girl into her arms.  
"Really?!?"  
"Yep, really. Here give me the Barbie and her head." As soon as she had both in her hands she quickly popped the head back onto the body. "There ya go, see it's as good as new. Just be more careful when you're brushing their hair."  
"Otay Mommy. I'll try, I promise."  
"Kay now that we got that fixed, you ready to go finish those sandwiches up?" Ashton asked as Antoinette stood up.  
"Yeah I guess. Hey Tals, do you wanna go see Uncle Rome and everyone else at the garage when I take them their food?"  
"Yeah! Can I take my Barbie?" She said looking up briefly before going back to her doll.  
"Sure why not. I'll come get you when we're done." And the two women left her in there completely absorbed in what she was doing at that moment. Soon they were finished with the sandwiches and Antoinette and Thalia were driving the five minutes it took to get to the garage. When they got there Thalia decided that she wanted to help, so her mom gave her the lightest bag and the two walked into the garage where music could be heard blaring through a radio. Everyone was so involved in their work that they didn't notice them walk in, so Anni decided to walk over to the radio and shut it off. Immediately heads popped up and you could hear Vince from under the Supra he was working on say,  
"Who the hell turned the radio off?"  
"Well damn, I guess if ya'll don't want the food we brought we can leave c'mon Tals." Antoinette said, knowing that before she got anywhere near the door she was going to be stopped by someone. That someone was Jesse this time.  
"No one ever said we didn't want the food. Vince just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." He said as he grabbed a bag of food looking for his.  
"Fine then V can just go without." Antoinette told him.  
"What was that?" Vince asked from right behind her.  
"You heard exactly what I said."  
"Sure you don't wanna rethink that?"  
"Yeah why, what do you think you're gonna do about it?"  
"This." He said and began to try and tickle her. This only made her smile before she turned around and looked him in the eye.  
"Vinny, I haven't been ticklish since I was sixteen. Ask Rome or Brian, it just stopped affecting me one day."  
"Well that sucks." He responded then looked down at Thalia before picking her up and asking, "And what's this little cutie been up to?"  
"Nothing Uncle Vinny. But my Barbie's head came off today!"  
"So I'm Uncle Vinny now huh?" he said throwing an accusing glance at Antoinette, who quickly busied herself with passing out the sandwiches in an attempt to hide the smile that had appeared as soon as the words fell from Thalia's mouth, "And what about this Barbie? Did you have to operate?"  
"No silly! Mommy just put her head back on see." She answered and held the doll up so he could look at it. Soon the two finished up the conversation when Thalia got down and stood by her mother. Seeing that there was only one sandwich left in one of the bags and only one person missing she looked over to Leon.  
"Hey Le! Where's Dom at?" Antoinette half yelled across the garage.  
"He's in the office Anni." He said while pointing at the door, his food in the other hand.  
"Alright thanks. Tals c'mon, let's go take your Uncle Dom his lunch. You can tell everyone about your Barbie later."  
"Kay." She said then looked back at everyone standing near her, "I'll be back in a minute." Before running to catch up with Antoinette, who was standing in one spot wait for her. As they reached the door, Anni told her daughter to be quiet by pressing a finger to her lips and saying 'Shhh', and then opened the door. Dom had his back facing them, and was on the phone with a customer. The two just stood there waiting for him to hang up. As soon as he did Thalia said,  
"Hi Uncle Dom, me and Mommy brought you lunch." He swiveled his chair around quickly before holding his arms out to the little girl and saying,  
"C'mere munchkin, I want a hug." She immediately ran towards him and wrapped her small arms around her neck. Watching the exchange between her older brother and daughter, she couldn't help but grin and thought to herself, 'He acts so tough, but this just proves what a softie he really is. Damn I'd pay for the people at the races to see him like this.' As she continued viewing them she was reminded of when she was a little girl. That in turn made her relive some of those moments and her eyes soon got the far away look that seemed to be more permanent than usual. She found it odd how the two of them resembled her and her father in many of the pictures in the attic at Dom's. Dom taking the place of her dad, with the exception of the lack of hair, and Thalia her in nearly every way possible. It wasn't until Dom came up to her and draped an arm around her shoulders she even noticed he had moved. Looking up into his face, she saw the look that said he wanted to talk, which to anyone else was like a session of twenty questions gone wrong, and the first word that came to mind was 'shit'. Going over to Thalia he sent her over to Rome and Brian who were getting ready to get back to work, having almost finished eating. As he went around giving orders, as usual, Antoinette made her way to his chair. If she was going to have to sit through and interrogation she was going to be comfortable damn it. Soon he had the office door shut and had turned around to look at her. 'And so it begins.' She thought sardonically.  
"We need to talk, Tiny." He told her as he pulled a chair around the desk and sat it in front of her before taking a seat.  
"Bout what Dom?" She said, opting to play dumb for as long as she could.  
"Well damn let's see you got one of two choices, I'll let you pick since I'll get the answer to both eventually. Now, A: we can talk about who Talli's father is, or B: we talk bout what you've had on you mind since you moved here."  
"I think that we'll go with the second one." Acting as if it was a tough choice.  
"Why are you being so stubborn about not telling anyone who her father is?" He asked a little angry that she was hiding it from everyone.  
"Nope, I'm not even gonna answer that. You said I got to pick the topic and I did so deal." She answered not about to fall for the sudden change of subjects, in hope she'd let something slip.  
"Fine, what's been with you lately? You're not the sunny, happy-go- lucky person you usually are."  
"I've just got things on my mind Dom, I'm fine really. I just need to sort some stuff out and everything will be gravy."  
"Spill. I want to know what kind of 'stuff' needs to be sorted."  
"Dom if I haven't even told the person that it involves most, what the hell makes you think I'ma tell yo' ass."  
"The fact that I'm your big brother should be enough but I can tell that it obviously isn't."  
"Oh hella no, Dominic Anthony Toretto. You are not gonna sit here and try to lay a guilt trip on me cuz, lemme tell ya boy, it ain't gonna work. I'm not the fifteen year old girl I used to be. I'm a grown adult and fully capable of handling my business. You best remember that."  
"So we're using full names now, Antoinette Sophia Toretto. I'ma tell you something, I'm still your big brother, and you best remember that." He said standing up. He was getting angrier as each second passed. "You may think you're a grown adult but a grown adult wouldn't be hiding who the father of her child is."  
"He knows about her, he might not have until recently, but that's because I couldn't get into contact with him. So before you go criticizing me you better make sure you have all the facts. I'm not hiding shit. Just because I won't tell you who he is you're gonna be in a pissy ass mood, well guess what Dom, right about now I could fuckin' care less about you mood swings." She said, standing up, her temper beginning to flare up at his words. Looking him directly in the eye she said her voice in a calm, controlled voice, "I'll tell you when I'm good and goddamn ready to. Until then you can continue acting like a jackass or grow up and get over it." And she walked out of the office, leaving him there gaping at the spot she'd been in.  
As she stormed into the garage, Rome looked up and recognized the expression on her face. Something had pissed her off severely and he knew she was gonna need someone to rant about it to. Leaning to the side of the car where Brian and Thalia were, he wiped his hands off on a rag and said to him,  
"Yo bra, I'll be back in a minute. Keep an eye on Tals." And walked straight for the door. When he found her she was kicking the front tire of her car repeatedly. Going up behind her, he put his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What's wrong girl?"  
"Stupid ass brothers who feel the need to know every goddamn detail in my life." She answered as she relaxed, and sunk back into his chest. "Ya know I love him and all, but he's an ass. I don't know how Letty puts up with his shit."  
"C'mon Anni, let's sit down and you can tell me what happened." He said and led her to the sidewalk, pulling down next to him when he sat. Placing his arm around her once again, she leaned into him, and he said, "Alright, now tell me what ya'll were fightin' about in the office."  
"It didn't start as a fight; he just wanted to talk, right? Well he gave me the choice between Talli's dad or why I've been outta it lately and when I didn't pick what he wanted to talk about he got pissed. So then he tries to lay a guilt trip on me, and I shut that shit down as soon as I could." At this point she was clenching her fists in front of her, as her arms rested on her knees. As she continued telling Rome the rest of the story, he shook his head. He couldn't believe that her brother had actually had the balls to say what he had, knowing the temper that Anni had. "So basically I've decided that my brother is an egotistical, arrogant asshole."  
"Well can't say much other than I'm sorry babe, but I can do this." He said and turned her head so that she was looking at him. Holding her chin up with the side of his right index finger so she continued looking at him. "How bout me and you go to the races tonight. I know you and Ashton made that deal a few weeks ago, so hold her to it. Leave Thalia with her and let's go out and have some fun." (A/N: Hehe I bet ya'll thought they were gonna kiss, huh?)  
"Yeah, I need to get outta the house. I'll tell Ash when I get back to the café, I'm sure she won't mind watching Tals."  
"Aiight, then it's settled. You and me are gonna go to the races and then we'll head to Dom's and party."  
"Kay, well I hate to do this and all but I should prolly to the café, either that or Ash might call the police."  
"And why would she do that?"  
"It's a long story. I'll tell ya later. C'mon I gotta find my daughter." She said as she stood up and offered him her hand. As he took it, he pulled himself up and they started back for the garage.  
"I wouldn't worry bout it much. She should be with Bri if he actually watched her like I told him to."  
"I'm sure he did, and if not I'll be kicking his ass before you even get the chance Romey Rome."  
"I know ya will." Soon they were back at the car which Brian was currently standing over, Thalia standing next to the tool box. Handing her the socket wrench he was holding he watched as she put it where it belonged. Looking up he saw Anni and Rome, and grinned,  
"Ya know I didn't know a toddler could be so useful in a garage."  
"Of course she's useful in a garage. She's my child isn't she?" Antoinette said like it should have been obvious. Then turning her head to look over at the tool box. "Talli, babydoll, we gotta get going, Aunt Ash is gonna start to wonder where we are."  
"Kay Mommy." And picking her Barbie up from the spot on the floor where she'd laid it, she walked over to where her mother was standing. Picking her up, Antoinette said a quick goodbye to everyone, and they went back to the café. The rest of the day seemed to pass by quicker than normal, and before she realized it, she was at home and looking for the phone so she could call in a pizza. No one felt like cooking tonight, and she was in a hurry. By eight, they had all eaten, and Anni was headed up the stairs to get ready. Taking a long shower, she threw on a robe over her bra and underwear, before taking the towel off her head. Deciding to wear her hair down, she brushed it out, applied frizz-ease knowing that with the humidity her hair would stick out in all directions, and left it to dry naturally in soft curls. She then went to her closet to pick out her clothes before she did her makeup. Pulling a pair of low-rise faded jeans off their hanger, she nodded her head in approval and tossed them on the foot of her bed. Going through her shirts she finally chose a low cut black tank top that stopped at the top of her belly button, and had a silver tiger printed on the front. After changing she went back to bathroom, she put on her ever present black mascara, and a shiny skin toned eye shadow. On her eyelids she drew a thin line of silver chrome eye liner and rimmed her inner eye with black. Quickly coating her lips lightly in a pink melon flavored lip gloss, she stuck it in her back pocket, and walked to her dresser. Opening her jewelry box, she pulled out the silver cross that her mother and father had given her for her eleventh birthday. It never came off unless she was going swimming or taking a shower. Not finding any earrings that she wanted to wear, she grabbed her white gold ring and slipped it onto her right ring finger. Before leaving her room completely she grabbed the tan Lugz that she was going to wear tonight and looked at the clock. Seeing it was already ten thirty, she slipped on her shoes, and practically ran down the stairs.  
"Hey Rome, you ready to go?" Antoinette asked as she walked into the living room. Both he and Ashton turned to look at her, slightly shocked by her sudden appearance. Letting out a low whistle, Ashton said,  
"Damn girl, Ro's gonna hafta watch yo' ass. Those boys are gonna be getting grabby."  
"The first one that does is gonna get the shit kicked outta him too. I didn't take that shit in Barstow and I sure as hell ain't gonna take here."  
"That's good to know, but if anyone pulls any shit, you best tell me what happens when I see ya in the morning."  
"Have I ever not told ya Cheer Two?"  
"Nope so ya better not start now."  
"Are we leavin' now?" Asked Rome, itching to get to Dom's so that they could leave for the races.  
"Yep, whose car are we taking?" Anni asked, not really caring.  
"It don't matter to me, as long as we get there."  
"Let's take mine then, they've already seen yours, plus I wanna shock the hell outta some people."  
"Aiight, let's roll."  
"Kay, I love ya Cheer Two and I'll see ya in the mornin'."  
"Love ya too Cheer One. See ya then." Ashton answered and watched them walk out the door. Getting in on the driver's side of her RX-7, she put the keys in the ignition and started it. She had just redone the paint on it a week ago, airbrushing a design onto it instead of just using decals. On the hood there was a pale pink and white tiger its eyes a deep violet, crouched down as if it were getting ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey, a lavender mist floating around it. The mist continued to trail down the side of the car, small specks of white every now and then to make it look like light glinting off a bead of water. Under the door handle on each side it read 'Tigress' in a graceful flowing script.  
As she pulled out of the drive way, and began to drive to the house, they both remained quiet. Finally getting tired of the silence Antoinette turned the radio to hear her favorite song, 'If I Ain't Got You' by Alicia Keys blaring through the speakers. Soon she was singing along, totally unaware that Rome was watching her as she did. As the song ended she decided to start up a conversation, not wanting to be surrounded in silence again. It made her uncomfortable, and she wanted to relax and let go tonight.  
"So Rome what do ya think of the L.A. racing scene?"  
"Ah ya know, its aiight, better than Barstow. Ain't really much compared to Miami though. It was off the hook down there." He said looking over at her.  
"Well damn then, you're just gonna have to go on a vacation soon. Take me and Tals down there wit ya. You got me curious."  
"Ha-ha how'd I know you were gonna say that?" He asked a smile on his face.  
"Cuz you know me too well boy. Besides eventually you're gonna have to tell me what kinda trouble you got into down there, and then I'ma have to meet the people who were around to see it."  
"Me? Trouble? Girl you gotta be trippin'."  
"Yeah fucking right Rome. Don't even try that innocent shit... you forget I'm the one who taught it to ya."  
"Ah damn that's right. Guess I'm fucked then."  
"Yep, pretty much. But that's okay cuz I still love ya anywayz." By this time they were driving down the road the house was on and getting close. As they stopped on the side of the road, Anni pulled the parking brake, and killed the engine. Getting out of the car she shut the door and started walking across the grass to the porch, Rome a few steps behind her. She opened the door not even bothering to knock, and nearly fell when she tripped over a pair of shoes in the middle of the floor. Looking at them she noticed they were a girl's, and they sure as hell didn't belong to Letty. Then she realized that Mia's car had been in the driveway.  
"Mia quit leaving your fucking shoes in the middle of the damn floor!" She yelled, not sure where her sister was at the moment, and walked into the living room. Walking over to the couch, she grabbed Leon's corona out of his hand and took a drink.  
"What the hell? That's mine!" He said trying to grab it back as she held it out in front of him.  
"Not no more. Not keeping a good grip on your beer around me usually ends in me taking it from ya." She said and took another swig, making him glare at her while the other five men laughed. "Where's Let and Mia?"  
"Upstairs getting ready. Where else would they be?" Vince said, holding his corona a little tighter.  
"Chill V I already took Le's. I won't need another one for a few minutes. I'll be up there if ya need me."  
"See if ya can get them to hurry, we need to get outta here." Dom said, careful of his words.  
"Yeah alright, I ain't making any promises though. I remember how hard it is to get Mia stop looking in the mirror." And saying that she went upstairs, Leon's beer still in hand. Figuring they were both in Mia's room, she pushed the door open and walked in. Letty, was the first to notice her, seeing her in the mirror.  
"Hey chica how ya doing?" She said looking at the younger female.  
"I'm fine, and my guess is Dom told ya bout earlier or you wouldn't have asked."  
"Uh huh, he knows he fucked up girl. He feels like a complete ass."  
"Good, he should. He had no right to say what he did."  
"Anni, you know how Dom is." Mia said to her little sister, not sure what their brother had done, but knowing it'd probably been something stupid.  
"Yeah I do know, and I know that he needs to learn that he ain't always gonna get his way. Oh and by the way, in case ya didn't hear me yell- "  
"We heard ya girl, as loud as you were how could we not?" Letty said, grinning. Anni just flashed a sarcastic smile towards her and stuck her middle finger up.  
"Dom says to hurry yo' asses up."  
"That's all Dom ever says, so what's new?" Mia said rolling her eyes. "Well that and threatening to leave us here. Hasn't yet."  
"Yeah and he won't either if he wants to live much longer than he has." Letty said making Antoinette laugh.  
"Let, he's already proved he don't care about hazards to his health, he pissed me off, remember?"  
"Too true girl." She answered putting the finishing touches on her make up. "You done yet Mia, you've been at this longer than I have."  
"Yeah I'm ready c'mon let's go before the boys start yellin' up the stairs." As soon as she'd said that they all heard Dom yell,  
"Hurry up you three or we're gonna leave your asses here!" Looking over at each other, Letty and Antoinette said at the same time,  
"Too late." And burst into giggles. Getting control over themselves they walked down the stairs, and Anni walked up to Leon.  
"Here you can have your beer back." Handing him the empty bottle and walking away from him. Letty laughed as he sent a scowl in her friend's direction. "C'mon now guys, you wanted to leave so bad so start movin' yo' asses out the door." As soon as they got out the door she held her keys up, "So who's riding with me? How bout you Vinny?"  
"Hell no. Ain't no way I'ma be caught riding in that barbie car."  
"Aww what's the matter, afraid if the chasers see ya they'll think you stuff socks in yo' shorts?" Hearing this Letty snorted while Mia tried, but failed miserably, to mask her laughter by coughing. He knew that the only way to keep Mia and Letty quiet would be to ride with Anni. Sighing he said,  
"Fine I'll ride in your damn car."  
"No one's forcing you to V." She said grinning, knowing that she'd won this and that he was unhappy about it. As they got in the car and left for the races she could hear him grumbling about it.  
Arriving at the races in the normal 'V' shape as always, Antoinette could see the curious looks her car was getting, especially since it was in Vince's spot. As she stepped out of her car she walked over to Letty and Mia, not wanting to deal with the chasers, or answer questions she knew she would get if she was up by the guys. After talking to them for a few minutes she spotted Hector, and told them she was going over to say 'Hi'. It wasn't until she was too far away to get her attention they noticed that she was going straight for the Trans.  
"Shit!" Letty muttered before running over to the guys with Mia. "Ya'll might wanna start over towards Hector, now."  
"Why would we wanna do that?" Dom asked looking at her funny.  
"Cuz that's where Anni's headed and she'll be going by the Trans on her way there."  
"Oh fuck. C'mon I might need some help with her." And all of them began following her.  
Antoinette was walking straight for Hector not noticing who she was passing. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized it was her. They'd been pretty close before she left, and she hadn't gotten the chance to see him yet. It wasn't until she was walking by a group of various Honda's and crotch rockets that her focus was turned to anything else. As she walked past them she heard one say,  
"When you're done with Toretto's crew give me a call. You need a real man." And then he grabbed her ass. She immediately stopped, and balling her fists up spun around, facing none other than Johnny Tran himself.  
"Bitch, I know you didn't just grab my ass." She said through clenched teeth.  
"Yeah babe I think I did." He said still not recognizing who she was. "What do you think you're gonna do about it?"  
"This." She said simply, and making it look like she was going to walk away, threw her whole body into the right hook she landed on his jaw. "Ya know Tran I'da thought that by now you'd have learned not to fuck with us Torettos. Touch my ass again and you'll be lucky if you don't end up in a body bag." Walking away, towards Hector again, she was stopped when he grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.  
"That was a big mistake you bitch." He said, rage in his eyes as he raised his arm to hit her. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his own wrist. Seeing the smirk that had formed on Antoinette's face, he turned his head and saw Dom.  
"Tran I know you weren't planning on hitting my sister were you? Cuz you know I'd hate to have to kick your ass again like I did at Wars. Only this time everyone will know who you are." Letting go of her wrist, he sent a dirty look which she returned before holding her middle finger up and turning, walking over to Hector. Looking down at Tran Dom said once more, "You better watch yourself." And followed his sister with the team over to Hector.  
  
****

**A/N: Okay so there's Chapter Ten!! Yay... I know ya'll are thinking... It's about damn time, huh?? But yeah at first I was having computer difficulties... then I just wasn't sure what to write... evil writer's block. So yeah I know that this kinda sux ending it here but I'm splitting it in half cuz it'd be way too long if I didn't!! It's barely under 10 pages already!! Not including this A/N... so yeah... plus I'm planning to update this again sometime next week along with my other fic!! Woohoo!! So thanx to all my wonderful reviewers!! I luv ya all!! To my girls... I luv ya tons and ya know it!! You're all amazing writers and great friends... I'd be lost without ya... Chels... I luved having our conversation on hair... and ya know I gotta agree its funny how you can start talking bout something unimportant and it goes to something really deep. Wellz that's bout it but before I go I gotta advertise... go check out mine and PrincessHermione's new WWE fic!! It's called New Diva's Change Everything and our penname is CenasSmackdownTwins... we've worked really hard on it so far and would love to know what you think. Later ya'll and don't forget to click that wonderful little REVIEW button!! I'll luv ya forever if you do!! Bye.  
  
Jess**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

A scowl on her face, Antoinette walked towards Hector, pushing her way through the crowd and being followed closely by everyone else. Getting closer she saw Hector talking to one of his boys and decided to iterrupt, she wasn't in the mood to stand there until he was finished. She'd be damned if she was going to wait in a line to talk to him.

"Hector! Long time no see, boy." She said from behind him. As he turned around she noticed he looked a little irritated that his conversation had been interrupted, and waited for him to say something.

"Do I know you?" He asked, not being able to place her.

"Ya know I'm hurt. You don't remember your favorite trophy girl from way back when you actually raced? Cuz from what I hear you're trying to turn legit on us." She said, pretending to look hurt, as Dom and the team showed up behind her.

"No way in hell! You can't be who I think you are."

"Hector would I do this with Letty standing right here if she wasn't my baby sister?" Dom asked before pulling her backwards and kissing her on the cheek.

"Eww Dominic! We're in public! Besides I'm still pissed at you."

"Holy shit, it is my girl! Come here and give me a hug." Laughing, she hugged him, and after pulling away gave him her puppy eyes and asked,

"Still mad I interrupted you?"

"Shit no girl, I'm glad ya did. You know you've been missed 'round here."

"Good, cuz I'd hate to hafta add you to my shit list too."

"Damn, someone's there already? Do I even wanna know who?"

"Well he never reall got off it really, but yeah you wanna know who. Johnny Tran, or as I like callin' him, Stupid Fuck."

"Oh damn, I'm guessing that he didn't recognize you either?"

"No, and he damn near got the ass beating of a lifetime. The boy should know better than to raise his hand to any girl that rolls with my team." Dom answered for her.

As she rolled her eyes, and started scanning the crowd, she was listening to her brother and Hector setting up the race for the night. After hearing the buy in price she walked over to Rome. If it was possible she was going to race tonight, she needed that adrealine rush, it'd been far too long since she'd felt that sensation.

"Hey Ro', how much cash did we bring?" She asked, trying to play innocent.

"That depends on what you want it for." He replied, seeing right through her act. He'd known her too long to fall for it.

"You know damn well what I want it for. The question is how much do we got?"

"Four grand, what's the buy in?"

"Thirty-five hundred. We still got five hundred left if I lose."

"Go for it girl. You know your only real competition is your brother. I don't see why these fools even waste their money trying to beat him."

"Either do I, but what can I say, they're stupid. Thanks Rome, you know you be rockin' them socks." She said, taking the money from him, and giving a quick hug, before heading back over to Dom and Hector. Handing her cash over, she looked at the two men, a grin plastered on her face, and said, "I'm in."

"Hell no Tiny! You ain't racing tonight. You might as well take your money back right now."

"Are you trying to die at a young age. Because lemme tell ya, you're digging yourself on deep as grave today."

"Whatever, you're _not_ racing."

"What? Afraid I'll kick your ass?"

"No."

"Then race me, Dom."

"Fine, you're on. But when I cross that finish line before you do, I don't wanna hear shit."

"Fine, and the same goes for you. Cuz I will be the one crossing that line first." And with that she walked away, going to make her last minute checks over her car. Brian, Rome and Letty following right behind her. Popping the hood on her car, she went over everything, then moved on to checking her gauges to make sure they were working properly, never acknowledging the other three's presence. After she was finished she sat down in the driver's seat and grabbed her cd case, flipping through it and scowling at each page. She couldn't believe that Dom had tried to tell her she couldn't race. She didn't know who he thought he was, but she knew that he damn sure wasn't going to run her life no matter how hard he tried to.

As they watched her, the same thought was running through all three of their heads, and that was, 'He just doesn't know when to stop pushing her, and one of these days he's going to push her too far.' Looking at the two men, she knew by the look on their faces that niether one would go talk to her, fearing she'd take her pent up anger out on them, Letty sighed and walked over to her friend's car. Sitting on the passenger side seat, she looked at the girl she'd known since she was six years old, and saw the very familiar look gracing her features that could always be found when she was irritated.

"So girl, how pissed are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Anni asked, sending her friend a grateful look. She was glad that she had come over and actually talked to her instead of gawking at her like the boys were doing at the moment.

"Is it at that dangerous level, where if someone pushes the wrong button or says the wrong thing you're gonna lay them out?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean first he pulls that shit earlier, and now this? What's his deal? He was never like this before."

"Chica if I knew I'd tell ya. But seriously girl, after he came back from Lompoc he was just... different... really protective over the whole team, like he was afraid he lose another one of us."

"Doesn't he realize he never lost me?" Anni asked, her eyes questioning. After talking for a few more minutes, they all headed towards the start line. Watching the the other cars pull up next to her she started her stereo system, and immediately 'Yeah' by Usher was blaring through her speakers. Looking at her brother's car she began to tell herself, 'You can do this. It's just like any other race. You _can _and you _will_ beat him.', but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this wasn't like any other race. She had to prove herself to her brother.

As Hector signalled them to go, she slammed on the gas and began shifting gears. In an instant Antoinette was calmed, and no longer worried about winning or proving that she was a good racer. For the few seconds this race would last, nothing else mattered except for her car, the competition, and the stretch of road in front of her. By the time had gone through all his gears, she still had one left, and she quickly shifted into it, making her car pull up in front of his. Hitting his NOS button, he'd thought he won it, until Anni's car flew past his and crossed the line mere inches ahead of his own.

Pulling her car to a stop and getting out she was met by Letty and Rome, who each threw their arms around her at the same time, turning it into a group hug.

"Hell yeah girl! It's about time someone showed him that he's not as untouchable as he thinks and that he can be beaten." Letty said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I told him I was gonna hand him his ass. And I swear if I hear him complain once I'ma slap him upside that bald head of his." Antoinette said, and you could tell that she was completely serious about it.

"Well here's you chance to see if he does." Rome said nodding in the direction Dom was coming from, Hector right next to him. Once they'd reached them she was given the money she'd won, which she handed over to Rome who stuffed it in one of his various pockets. Then looking at her as if in shock, with a voice that showed he couldn't believe what had just happened, Dom said,

"I can't believe my baby sister beat me."

"Aww Dom I promise, next time I come to the races I won't race. Besides did you really expect less from a Toretto?" She asked, smiling widely.

"No, truthfully I woulda been pretty damn disappointed if you hadn't at least tied with me. But that don't mean I expected you to _beat_ me."

"So we gonna gonna get outta here before the cops show and celebrate my victory over you? I mean it's not everyday the King of the Streets loses, especially to a girl."

"Ha ha, they all know racing's in your blood. But yeah, we're gonna celebrate. You know where to go."

"Kay, we'll see ya there in a bit." And getting into her car, Anni and Rome drove off towards the house, only to see flashing red and blue lights in the rear view mirrors not long after. Driving off faster, they went in the opposite direction of the house to keep from being stopped by the cops. Pulling into a McDonald's drive-thru they got Rome some food and started for the house, figuring that they'd stayed clear long enough. When they got there, they saw a spot in the drive way and pulled into it.

"You ready to party Mr. Pearce?" Antoinette asked, looking over at him from the driver's seat.

"Hell yes, Ms. Toretto, but try not to get too shit faced tonight." He answered.

"I refuse to make a promise I'm not sure I can keep. Now c'mon, let's go!"

The minute they walked in the door both were handed a Corona, Anni's complete with a lime. Soon the two of them had been separated and were on opposite ends of the house. She was holding her third Corona for the night, since the party had started when Letty pulled out the shot glasses and a few bottles of tequila.

"You ready to get this party started right, girl?" She asked, sitting down at the table in the kitchen in the seat next to the other girl.

"Hella yeah! I'ma go get some of the boys real quick." The blonde said, getting up and starting for the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the the doorway and her smile quickly fell. Across the room Roman was sitting on the couch with a girl on each side of him. While they continued to be all over him, everything seemed to stand still in her eyes. She couldn't, didn't want to, believe what she was seeing. Finally noticing Brian was watching her, she put on a fake smile and steadied herself before walking over to where he and Leon were standing. Putting an arm around each one of their shoulders, which was still a bit of a reach since she was shorter than them she said,

"Hey you two. Come do shots with me and Let. Ya know you can't leave us two girls alone with multiple bottles of tequila."

"Fuck no, can't let you two have all the fun. Besides we all know how you get when you drink tequila." Leon said.

"Violent?" She asked, trying to sound innocent, like she didn't have a clue what the answer was.

"Exactly. Do you remember the last time you drank tequila and someone pissed you off?" Brian said.

"Yes I remember. You and about twelve other guys had to keep me from beating the hell outta some girl running her mouth. But enought talking, let's go drink!" And grabbing them each by the hand, started pulling them towards the kitchen, leaving Brian to wonder why she'd looked so upset, while Rome never noticed any of them leave the room.

About an hour and three empty liqour bottles later, Vince walked into the kitchen to find Brian nearly passed out on the table, Letty and Leon both looking like they'd had too much to drink, and Anni leaning back in her chair grinning Corona in hand.

"Should I even ask?" He said shaking his head.

"You mean the empty bottles tell you absolutely nothing?" She replied before taking a drink of her beer.

"No they tell me quite a bit actually. For example you drank all the tequila and never thought to come get me."

"Aww, I'm sorry, I woulda invited you but you looked busy."

"Nah it's okay Tiny, I forgive ya. Besides i coulda ended up looking like them. Dunno if Dom's gonna wanna see them in the shape they are."

"Meh, he'll get over it... eventually. I'm gonna go dance now." And that said, she hopped out of her chair and went into the living room, never hearing Vince mumble to himself, 'She's drunk off her ass.'

As soon as she entered the room 'Right Thurr' by Chingy came one. Sqealing a little in excitement, she grabbed some random guy, went to the middle of the room and started dancing. As their bodies got closer Antoinette was too busy being oblivious to the world to notice that Rome had been neglecting his arm candy, and was now watching the two of them, a jealous look on his face. At this point Anni was right up on this guy, grinding and having a good time all the while Rome becoming more jealous and angry with each second that passed and Dom watching her closely. When Alex, which she'd found out was his name while they were dancing, started kissing her neck as she leaned her head back and giggled they'd had enough. Both reached the couple at the same time and Dominic took Alex by the collar of his shirt, literally picking him up off the ground and put him down so that he was away from Anni so that he'd have to go through Dom in order to get back to her. Rome on the other hand grabbed Antoinette by the arm and half yelled,

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

"Well damn Ro' I was dancing until you two interrupted us, that is." She answered, getting irritated.

"Bullshit Antoinette! You two were all over each other!"

"I'm shocked you even noticed! I mean you looked pretty damn busy over there with those two bimbos!" She yelled, pointing to where he'd been sitting, the two girls still sitting there as though they were waiting for him to come back. By now the music had been shut off and everyone was watching them, including Letty and Leon, who hearing yelling came to see what was going on.

"What do you care? It's not like you're my girl!" As soon as he'd said that, Antoinette opened her mouth to reply but couldn't form words and ended up opening and closing her mouth a few times before she could actually make a sound and managing to get out in a clm, somewhat quite voice,

"Fuck off, Rome." And she ran out of the house tears filling her eyes, never noticing Roman was right behind her, and half the house hot on his heels. Once she was out in the front yard she pulled the house number up on her cell and hit the send button. It rang once before Rome was right next to her once again.

"Well Anni? Why? Why do you care so damn much?" He yelled.

"I could ask you the same question Rome!" She yelled back, ignoring her phone, which she was now holding at her side. The tears she'd been holding back starting to fall.

"Just answer the fucking question! Why the hell do you care?!?"

"You really want to know Rome? Fine, I'll tell you. I think I might be in love with you. Are you happy now?" At this point the tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was starting to tremble.

"Are you serious?" Rome asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes I'm serious. Why would I joke about something like that?" She answered, hugging herself. What happened next shocked everyone. Taking the couple of steps it took to close the distance between them, he held the sides of her face with his hands and leaned down, kissing her. At that moment it was as if everything around them had sped up and there was no sound to be made. As they pulled apart, Anni stepped back and looked at him with wide, very surprised eyes.

"That's good to know cuz I think I might love you too." Looking at him for a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. As they pulled away for the second time she grinned and said,

"What? You shocked the hell outta me, it's only fair that I return the favor." As he smiled at her, until the both heard the faint noise of someone talking. "Oh shit, my phone! Ashton's gonna kill me!" And bringing the phone up to her ear she began rambling on trying to explain what had happened. Once she'd hung up after promising repeatedly that everything was okay, she and Rome started walking to the house. Going up the stairs they were stopped by Dom who looked Rome directly in the eye and said completely serious,

"You break her heart and I'll kill you."

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to get this up i'll be short in saying that my computer sucks and it died and i just figured out i could upload without having word. blonde moment So i'll keep this short in saying thanks for waiting so long... i'm gonna try and update really soon!! Later ya'll!!**

** Jess **


End file.
